Dangerous Boredom
by Niani
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are away on a hunting trip trying to escape the boredom of late summer. The adventure will relieve them of the peaceful monotony, and plunge them into an journey that is anything but passive. (non- slash) FINISHED!
1. scaring game

****

lo all…thanks for reading. Now, I tried to go by the book as best I can…So if I make a mistake don't kill me just make a comment and I'll make sure that I get it in the next chapter or story. This is, I hope, the beginning of a series. I love constructive criticism and lot's of ideas. I want to know what you think so make sure you leave a comment…or not. 

I read in the books that Legolas has only one knife. How did other people get two out of that? Any hoo…I put that he only has one. I e-mailed one person…but I want to know if any of you know of a good Sindarin translator? Good Lord! I've spent hours trying to find one, and the only solution I found it to actually learn the language, and I'm pretty close to trying.

Disclaimer: Regretfully, I do not own any of the characters of Middle Earth. They belong to Mr. Tolkien. With the exception of original characters.

Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are away on a hunting trip, trying to escape the boredom of late summer. The adventure will relieve them of the peaceful monotony, and plunge them into an journey that is anything but passive. (non- slash)

Chapter one

Scaring Game

The brightly shinning sun filtered through the trees like clear water pouring from some secluded falls. A previous rain had washed away the heavy dry dust that rose from the ground and rotting logs on the forest floor and left the air tingling with the sent of it's refreshing fragrance. The loam that thickly carpeted the wood was an intricate pattern of various tracks from every animal imaginable. One set of prints, however faint, were made not by animal, but by man. The imprints were nearly light enough to be an elf's but a certain heaviness marked them for what they were. Aragorn son of Arathorn, known to men as strider, and to elves as Estel, stood crouched behind a tree. The arrow that was fitted into the bow he had drawn, was pointed at the heart of a doe grazing in a small glen. He allowed himself a small smile, he had been tracking the doe for a better part of the day, biding his time until he could make a clean kill. Aragorn pulled the bowstring back a little farther to make sure that the string was perfectly taught. Just the though of a venison steak made his stomach grumble. Banishing all thought the young man drew in a deep breath and prepared to let the arrow fly. But a rustle in the trees surrounding them made the deer look up into the foliage and take a few steps, taking it out of killing range. Strider cursed silently and took a hesitant step that would put his prey back in line with the bolt that would take it's life. The treetops swayed and a harsh birdcall caused the watchful doe to tense up and run from the glen ,bounding gracefully through the forest.

Aragorn cursed and let the arrow fly into a tree. He groaned and stepped angrily into the clearing, warily watching the trees. One swayed, as if touched by a gentle breeze, though none blew. Aragorn had every sense tuned to hear everything, slowly he crept to the center of the clearing. Musical laughter echoed behind him, sounding like a crystal wind chime. The young dúnadan whirled around to find nothing there. Then, someone tapped him on the shoulder and Aragorn turned to meet the smiling face of an elf. The elf was, in fact, Aragorn best friend, Legolas. 

"you scared our dinner away elf." growled Aragorn, good naturedly. 

He had known that the call had been the elf. They had used it on many occasions for an alert. Legolas Smiled, then in mock anger turned his back on Aragorn and exclaimed,

"Humans, the only creatures that would hunt more than they can consume just for sport."

Aragorn shook his head somewhat ruefully, for he knew that the elf spoke truth, but it was also a jest. He knew that it was meant to goad him into a playful argument and he would not give up without a fight. Legolas would have him live on an elvish diet all of the time, had not Aragorn put a stop to it. If indeed Legolas meant to scare off all of the game, what was the point of a hunting trip? Taking advantage of Legolas's turned back, Aragorn gave him a shove. Legolas nimbly eluded the shove as if the quick sidestep was what he meant to do all along.

"We could have smoked the rest of it and would not have cause to hunt for our dinner every night." Aragorn countered.

"Or, we could have hunted every night. From what I see, you enjoy it." Legolas's smile grew as he and Strider's battle of words grew more heated. 

"Oh… and what would you have me hunt for? Tubers and berries?" Aragorn replied, having a hard time maintaining the scowl that darkened his face.

"Only because you suggested it." Legolas dodged a teasing cuff from Aragorn and dashed through the forest heading back to camp with all the grace the doe had managed.

Estel moved after the elf at a decisively slower pace. Having spent most of his childhood In the care of his foster father, the half elven Lord, Elrond, Estel had grown up to be more fluid that any other human could ever hope to be. Although he could never be compared with his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, or any other elf, the young Dúnadan did possess a certain skill.

Needless to say, Legolas beat Aragorn to the camp. By the time he got back to camp Aragorn's stomach could be heard by Legolas, who, with a mock bow of respect, handed over two plump pheasants. 

"I feared what you may resort to if I did bring back berries to satisfy your belly." ginned Legolas.

"Then let us be glad that you did not, _mellon nin_."

Aragorn unsheathed his hunting knife to clean the birds with. This part was the least favorite part of hunting your own meal. But not even plucking the pheasants or the messy job of gutting them could turn the rangers stomach. 

He called to Legolas, who was sitting next to the fire that the elf prince had been stoking throughout the day in Aragorn's absence in hunting, cleaning and checking his weapons. Legolas owned a long white handled knife and a magnificent longbow. He had been in the middle of sharpening the knife on a small whetstone he kept in a pocket when the ranger hailed him.

"Legolas, is there a stream near by, I trust that you would not camp us far from water?"

"Aye, mellon nin, I would indeed rest close to water. There is one not far off through the trees. Do you require my help to find it?" Asked Legolas, starting to rise from his seat on the ground.

"Nay, I am not completely incompetent, I **am** a ranger." grinned Aragorn.

"You are but a child, young ranger." Exclaimed Legolas as Aragorn started to head for the stream.

"I'm not finished with you yet, elf." Called Aragorn over one shoulder.

The stream was small, with water so clear that you could see well the tiny pebbles that sprinkled the bottom. The grassy bank was all well and good, but it did not suit Aragorn's purpose. He had to search a while before he found what he desired. Hopping the undersized rivulet, he spied a muddy riverbank. Sighing with relief that he had finally found one he crouched down and proceeded to thoroughly coat each of the pheasants with the sticky mud. When they were nothing but large balls of gooey bank clay he started to make his way back to camp with his and Legolas's dinner.

Legolas had been waiting for Aragorn to return. His appetite was not the same as his human companion's, but it would be nice to have a hot dinner. What he did not expect, though, was for Aragorn to come back holding two unappetizing balls of mud. 

Seeing Legolas's grimace of disgust, Aragorn quickly dropped the two balls onto the ring of stones that surrounded the fire and tried to explain his actions. The ranger buried the pheasants in the glowing coals of the campfire. Legolas raised a thin eyebrow and smirked at Aragorn.

"Clever, Aragorn." he praised the ranger and settled back to wait for the food to cook.

Aragorn sat next to his friend and stared up at the growing darkness in the sky. The trees partially hid the view, but it did nothing to take away the beauty of it. Some early stars were beginning to radiate their light. They were the light of the dark, such as a lantern light's the dim shadows of a room. The young dúnadan watched with a warm smile as Legolas's gray eye's peered with an amazing light all of their own into the havens to take all the pleasure a night sky could give an elf.

Reluctant to disturb Legolas, but still hungry enough to eat both pheasants, Aragorn contemplated his options. Before he could act, though, Legolas tore his gaze away for the benefit of Aragorn and his rumbling stomach.

"Are they ready Aragorn?"

Aragorn smiled his thanks and prodded them.

"I think so."

Careful not to burn himself, Aragorn scooped the now black clay balls out of the fire coals with two pieces of firewood. He set them down and rolled one to Legolas. The elf was perplexed. How did he get the meat out? He looked over to Aragorn and saw him take his knife and use the handle to crack the ball down the center. It split open in a cloud of steam to reveal a perfectly cooked dinner inside. Blowing on it some, the ranger picked at his with the end of his knife so that he might be able to get a bite.

Legolas copied Aragorn's silent instruction, and was soon enjoying the bird himself. Through a mouthful, the elf questioned Aragorn

"Where did you learn to cook this way?"

"We used to cook almost every kind of meat this way when I traveled with other rangers, or if I was by myself." answered Strider watching the elf nod his appreciation for the new information.

Later, when all of the stars were shining brightly like a velvet blanket embroidered with jewels, both were settled by the fire. 

"This was a truly magnificent idea, _mellon nin_." Legolas sighed

"mmmmm…yes, pity we did not think of it sooner." Aragorn replied, closing his eyes and letting the luminosity from the fire dance across his face.

Legolas propped himself up on an elbow to look at Aragorn. "Do you not remember Aragorn? We did think of it, but your father forbade us."

A gin stretched across Estel's features and he laughed "Which is why we are not going home for a few weeks. Father's temper will have cooled by them. If he get's worried he will always send out my brothers."

Legolas fell back, his melodious laughter mingling with the deeper chuckles of Aragorn. A shower of sparks were sent up into the sky when a log fell in the fire. The tiny glimmers were like night wisps gently floating on the breeze until burned out by the same wind that far below fanned the father flame of the campfire.


	2. Watch your back

****

'lo all…thanks for reviewing. They're like a kick that get's me to write these faster. School just started so I'm writing these during classes disguising them as notes. It's a good thing my teachers can't read my writing or else I'd have a rather interesting time trying to explain them. This also means that I will be updating irregularly, about once or twice every week. Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter. I wanted to get it in before school, or else I never would have. 

See first chapter for summary and disclaimer and all that other fun stuff.

Chapter two

Watch your back

The fire burned low and hot. It reflected off of the sleeping form of Aragorn, a curled bundle with his back turned towards the fire. The night was relatively warm, heated by the late summer warmth. The fire served only to keep away unwanted guests. Legolas sat opposite of Aragorn and the flames. The elf's back was pressed firmly against an oak tree. His eyes were not glazed over in elven dreams. Instead, his entire body was tense and watchful. In about an hour, Legolas would wake Aragorn for his turn on watch. The archer rolled his shoulders back, touching the tree, and tilted his head until it to rested on the solid oak. He breathed in a deep breath of the night air and let himself enjoy the company of the forest. Legolas did not know the terrain as well as Aragorn in their current area, so he had to take the rangers word that there was a town nearby. The young dúnadan made it seem like he had wanted to go there on the morrow, but he seemed to be holding something back. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, Legolas trusted Aragorn with his life.

The elven archer served out the rest of his sentry letting his mind wander, while keeping watch of their surrounding, and on Aragorn. Legolas obtained a certain pleasure in the calm stillness on the dark hours of the night. It was undisturbed and soothing.

When his last hour was up he rose from his position on the ground and soundlessly crept over to the sleeping ranger. Kneeling, Legolas tapped Estel and held back a smile when Aragorn jumped slightly. He peered at his friend, sleep clouding his eyes. 

"Ai, _mellon-nin_, do you seek to rob me of my sleep and dreams so early!?" Yawned Aragorn starting to lie back down.

"Aye, I did intend to. But I find that I would drag you from them so I might be able to find rest." Legolas stood and prodded Aragorn with his foot.

Aragorn rolled over "Then try."

"I would not say that, Estel. I have learned many a way to wake you from your brothers. Many you would not find as amusing as I." Legolas leaned down and whispered into Aragorn's ear.

Aragorn sat up rigidly, his eyes narrowed, trying to hide the panic in his voice, he growled at Legolas, "you wouldn't."

"I would."

Aragorn stumbled hurriedly from his bed on the ground and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "I am up."

"That is good, wake me in a few hours." Legolas took a place near the fire stretching out on the ground. Aragorn watched as Legolas's face became calm and in moments his eyes were glossed over, signaling that his friend was walking the world of elven dreams.

Aragorn was having trouble keeping his eyes open. The combined efforts of both hot fire and warm night air were having undesirable effects on the young dúnadan. It felt as though there were bricks attached to his eyelids, sleep was creeping up on Aragorn whether he wanted it or not. The danger of going to sleep with no one on sentry was not lost on Aragorn. If indeed slumber was going to overwhelm him, he needed to fight back. Slowly getting to his feet, Aragorn started to walk in the direction he thought the stream was. In the darkness, the trampled grass that marked Aragorn's path to the stream was not visible. 

Just when Aragorn though he had gone to far, he stepped with a wet splash into the water. Shaking his foot and cursing under his breath, Aragorn stooped low to scoop up a handful of the shockingly cold water to splash his face. The contact with the glacier water had just the effect Aragorn had in mind. The water took away his breath momentarily and left him wide eye awake for a few seconds. Small droplets of water were thrown into the air when Aragorn sprayed another handful onto his head. A certain redness was beginning to grow in Aragorn's cheeks, due to the temperature of the stream water.

Dark shapes were starting to mass in the shadows around Aragorn and the stream. The ranger had not yet noticed them, seeing as he was not fully awake. It would not be long before he did come to his senses, but by that time, he would be surrounded. 

The wargs padded softly surrounding their prey. Long fangs glistened in the waning moonlight dripping saliva in long strands to the ground. Sharp growls directed the pack and restored authority. They waited with tongues running over gums and teeth, waiting to sink razor incisors into the soft fleshed reward of their hunt.

Aragorn bent his head to wipe away the moisture, then thought better of it. He started to walk back to camp when he first noticed them. Two score pair of gleaming red eyes stopped his in mid stride. His first thoughts were that he only had his hunting knife with him. Aragorn had only seconds before half a dozen leapt for his throat.

Legolas was awake at the first snarls of the beasts. When he saw Aragorn gone he stood and stared into the fading darkness. Grabbing Aragorn's sword, Andúril, and slinging his own bow and quiver on his back with the long handled knife in it's sheath, Legolas began to stalk through the forest in search of Aragorn. He did not have to go far before he found the man's boot tracks. They were imprinted lightly in the mud left from a previous rainfall. Legolas followed them and found they led to the stream Legolas had directed Aragorn to last night. Scanning the ground, the elf became Increasingly worried. The grass was matted all over in warg and human prints. He did not have to wonder where his friend was any longer, for a sharp cry rang through the stillness.

"Legolas!"

Legolas immediately picked a path through the woods, his elven senses using the cry to pinpoint exactly where Aragorn was at. When that last lingering notes died in his ears he called out frantically.

"_im teli_!" (a/n, I come!)

Legolas ran full tilt through the wood. Even with his normal grace, bushes slashed at him and caught his clothes. Also, he was burdened with Aragorn's sword as well. The sound of snarling was his directions now, he followed them, fearing what might be at the end. 

A few more strides brought him into a large clearing. A number of warg bodies lay motionless on the ground, and more still hid in the gloom and prowling the edge of the dell. Aragorn was pinned beneath one, and trying to shake off another that had his boot in it's mouth tugging viciously. Aragorn did not see Legolas enter the glade. Instead he writhed fiercely beneath the creature, trying to keep it from tearing his throat out. The struggling ranger let loose a new strangled scream, his voice cracking from the strain and exhaustion.

"Legolas! Legolas!"

Aragorn could neither hear nor see Legolas. Tears pooled in his eyes and spilled down his face. If the elf was not answering his shouts then something must have happened to him. //if only I had stayed at camp. This would not have happened!// thought Aragorn. His strength was failing him. The beast was gaining the upper hand and the ranger could feel it's rancid breath upon his neck. Just before his arms gave out, a white feathered arrow slammed through the warg's neck and it lay still upon the ranger. The warg at his feet gave a yelp and ceased it's attack on Aragorn's boot. The heavy animal was hefted off of Aragorn and he was pulled to his feet and into a tight embrace. When Aragorn realized it was Legolas he returned the hug ardently.

"_Mae govannen, mellon-nin_." (a/n, well met, my friend) Aragorn mumbledinto Legolas's chest. 

Legolas smiled and held Aragorn at arms length, clasping his shoulders, squeezing affectionately. After a minute he, in letting go, presented Aragorn's sword.

"I could not let you become dinner for a warg. It would be a most unflattering way for a ranger to go."

"Then I am glad you did not." Aragorn smiled his relieved thanks.

The moment did not, sadly, last for long. The wargs were starting to regroup and launch another attack. Although now both ranger and elf were ready to meet them. Standing back-to-back, Aragorn and Legolas readied themselves. A warg hurdled into the pair, separating them and was the signal for the rest to join in the fun. Burning with the strength born of desperation, Legolas and Aragorn met their foe. 

Aragorn, having been separated from Legolas, had no one to watch his back. He was continually turning about to ram Andúril into the belly of a warg trying to sneak up behind him. Aragorn could not always watch all ways at once, when he let his concentration loosen of only a moment a large warg plowed into him, knocking him on his back with Andúril sprawled a few feet from his outstretched hand. The warg howled in triumph and bent it's head down from it's head down to sink his fangs into Aragorn's leg. Strider cried out in pain as the warg dug deeper into his calf his, hands scrabbling helplessly against the earth. 

Legolas was running out of arrows fast. He was down to only two before he would have to unsheathe the long handled knife. The warg that had separated His and Aragorn now lay dead, pierced by an elven arrow. Legolas, being faster than Aragorn, was able to watch his own back and provide a certain protection for himself better that the dúnadan. Although, a battle with wargs is hardly something that is considered safe even for an elf.

The last two arrows were fired in quick succession, one taking a warg through the heart, and another in the shoulder. The wounded warg took advantage of Legolas's split second handicap and raked it's claws down the elf's ribs, tearing through cloth and flesh. Legolas bit back a cry of pain when the warg withdrew it's claws from the gashes. The knife was now out of it's sheath, quicker that the eye could follow. Legolas rammed into it's gut, causing it unleash a earsplitting scream as the elf twisted the blade savagely, emboweling the creature. Pivoting around the dieing warg, Legolas let his blade caress over another's throat, slicing through the jugular vein. Bright blood spurted from the wargs neck, soaking Legolas. It's death howl was ended in a liquid gurgle. The elven price wiped blood from his face with a sleeve of his tunic.

Grimacing it disgust. When his eyes were clear of the warg blood that clogged them, he peered around the glen looking for Aragorn. A small tremor ran through the elf when he spied Andúril lying by it's self. Looking closer and pawing more blood from his eyes he found that Andúril was not lying alone, Aragorn was in fact pinned beneath a warg, trying to franticly claw at his sword.

Legolas ran towards the warg and Aragorn, grabbing an arrow from a corpse on the way by. Without slowing he knocked the arrow and fired it with deadly accuracy, snuffing out it's life. Aragorn felt the warg go still and saw his friends shoes beside him. He stopped struggling and started to push the heavy body off of himself. Legolas offered his hand to the human, who clasped it gratefully.

"Truly, I would see Elladan's face if he knew that you have need of to save you from wargs, ranger." Legolas rested his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn added his own smile and griped Legolas's shoulder, jarring his injury and causing him to wince. Aragorn did not fail to notice the elf's reaction and rested his hand more gently upon his friends shoulder.

"You are wounded, _mellon-nin_?"

Legolas shifted hastily away from Aragorn shrugging,

"It is nothing, I am fine."

Aragorn made the mistake of trying to walk towards Legolas. His injured leg buckled and threatened to collapse were not for Legolas darting to his side to throw an arm about his shoulders. Strider gritted his teeth against the pain shooting up his leg, spreading it's fiery finger throughout his entire body. He thought to push Legolas away, but his leg protested the lack of help and he let him stay. 

"A sorry sight me must look, fortunate are we that my father isn't here." grinned Aragorn

"Aye, and your brothers, they are worse." laughed Legolas. His face grew serious and he added "But we must depart from this area quickly, they will not be long in returning."

Legolas helped a limping Aragorn out of the clearing after stopping long enough to go collect Aragorn's sword and what arrows that were still useful, and retreated into the woods, knowing that the ranger would not last long if his leg was not treated soon. It would only be a matter of time before the wargs would pick up the sent of fresh blood and continue the hunt.

Even with Aragorn's injury, they traveled a good distance before Aragorn's leg, at last, gave out. Falling to his knees nearly brought them both down in a heap. Legolas regained his balance with ease, where as Aragorn…did not. 

Aragorn felt the elf's strong arms around his shoulders hauling his to his feet. Legolas practically carried Strider over to a dense thicket of trees so that if any wargs did attack, they would not be able to jump. He set Aragorn down with his back against a tree. Kneeling so that he was face to face with the young dúnadan he questioned his,

"Do you still carry your herbs?"

Aragorn nodded and pulled a small satchel from a pocket within his cloak. Opening it, he began to sort through them and hand them to Legolas.

"Water?" asked the elf.

Aragorn threw the bag to Legolas, who extracted a small flask from the inside. Legolas ripped a strip of cloth from his under tunic. Careful so as not to spill any water, he dampened the rag and began to gently clean the wound, wiping away warg blood and dirt. Aragorn moaned an jerked his leg away, he had a white knuckled grip on his cloak. Legolas let his catch his breath before resuming his care to the injured ranger. 

"This is bad Estel, but the bone is not broken."

He crushed the herbs he was to bind the wound with in the palm of his hand and wrapped Aragorn's calf with a second strip from his under tunic. Both noticed now that dusk was only a short time away. Wordlessly they rose, Legolas supporting Aragorn, and started out again to reach the safety of a town.

The herbs began to soak into the wound, taking away the pain and stiffness. It became much easier to walk, although he still was supported by Legolas. The dúnadan might have walked on his own, but for now he was glad he had a friend to lend a hand. 

Legolas tried to ignore the pain that ripped through his chest with every breath, but breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. So lost in concentration was he, that he did not notice when Aragorn suddenly stopped. Were it not for his elven speed, Legolas would have found himself with a mouthful of dirt and dead leaves. Blinking as few times helped his head to clear.

"Are you all right?" he asked with a frown of concern.

"I am fine…you are not." stated Aragorn with a mater of fact air.

Legolas's frown now turned to one of annoyance "I am fine, leave me be."

He tried to continue walking but Aragorn's firm grip on his shoulder halted him.

"If I believed you every time you have said you were "fine", you would have been longs dead."

Legolas could not push away Aragorn, seeing as he was the only thing keeping him up. He was, quite literally, trapped.

"Estel, we can not stop here, it would not be safe."

Strider firmly planted his feet on the ground. Legolas raised his eyes to mean Aragorn's stern gaze.

"I mean now."

Together they hobbled over to a small spring that flowed steadily through the silent wood. Legolas was about to ease Aragorn down, but he surprised him by pulling away and limping to the water unaided to refill the flask. When he came back Legolas was still standing, watching Aragorn, ready to catch him if he fell. 

Aragorn pressed the elf onto the ground in a sitting position. He motioned for him to take off his tunic. Legolas slowly and sullenly complied, scowling stubbornly. Aragorn nodded upon seeing the gashes that marred the elf's fair skin. He mumbled something under his breath that sounded much like "stubborn creature" and "just fine". 

It was now Aragorn's turn to tear a few strips of cloth from his cloak. The wounds on Legolas's chest were red and inflamed, dry and crusted blood stuck to the slashes and his flesh. It took a bit of painful rubbing to get the blood off of his stomach and chest. The elf gasped as the wet rag was pressed against the injuries inflicted by the warg.

Soon Legolas too sported a bandage, wrapped snuggly around his ribs, it was the only thing that marked the warg battle on both of them.

A brilliant array of orange and red marked the sky, Dusk was upon them. The shadows were long, but in the late summer, there would be light for a few more hours. Eager barks and howls rang in the not so far off distance. They were gaining on them now. Aragorn and Legolas limped quickly through the thinning woods. 

"There," cried Aragorn, pointing to lantern light that marked a town. The howls died away, for the wargs would not enter a town so populated as this. Legolas and Aragorn we on the very outskirts. The elf appeared to be willing to go into the main square, having sensed no danger within the limits. Aragorn hurriedly grabbed his arm and dove behind a shrub when two humans came from the town holding lanterns and casting small pools of warm light on the ground.

"Did you see tha'. There was somethin' I tell ya." one man raised his lantern higher to search for Aragorn and Legolas, whom were the something that he had seen.

The second human also raised his light peering past the shrub the two were concealed by.

Legolas looked at Aragorn with a raised eyebrow,

"You wanted to tell me something, _mellon-nin._"

****

Legilmilith: Thanks a bunch for the info on a dictionary, I didn't find near enough on the Sindarin language. This'll help me, and hopefully make it look like I know what I'm doin'

**darkphoenix4****: I'll try my best. Thanks for the support.**

Lauranna Starbreeze: Thanks for lovin' it. Also, kudos for you giving me the heads up about the reviews thing. I wasn't aware that I wasn't taking anonymous ones.

Elf Warrior6: I hoped it was accurate enough, thanks, and about the spelling errors, your right no body is perfect, least of all me, but I'll pay special attention when I do a comb over, K.

Leggylover03: Sorry if I kept you waiting so long!


	3. Unwanted fear

****

Sorry for getting this in late I want to update a regularly as possible but I can't do that as much as I want because now school is in my way. But thanks for sticking with me. A special Thanks to Lauranna Starbreeze for the suggestion. If you guys review more it'll probably build up enough guilt to make me get these in faster. Just so you know, I won't leave you guys hanging with a story that I just abandon. I always hated when people did that. No…this will eventually become an actual story with a real plot.

Enough rambling…on with the story.

Check first page for disclaimer and all the other fun stuff.

Chapter three

Unwanted fear

Aragorn looked sheepishly at Legolas before motioning to follow him. The two men with lantern were still searching around in the bushes, and showed no sign of letting up the hunt.

Aragorn made sure that they were safely out of earshot of the two before daring to talk aloud.

"About this town…" he trailed off clearing his throat.

"About this town?" Legolas persuaded.

"The people here are extremely superstitious." 

"And how does that affect us Estel."

"Superstitious about Elves. You know, they believe that you cast spells and capture children."

"Awww…" Legolas sighed.

He glanced over at Aragorn confusedly.

"Estel…we can not go back out there, the wargs are waiting for us. We can not enter this town because of an unnecessary fear. What would you have us do?"

Again Aragorn cleared his throat, obviously not wanting to suggest his thought to the elf. After tarrying as long as he could, he, in a very quiet voice, said to Legolas.

"Do you remember the village in Sabrina pass, that summer the drought hit?"

Legolas's brow furrowed in lost confusion, but then his eyes lit up with understanding and he started to back away from the ranger.

"Oh no Estel, I told you, never again."

"Please" Aragorn begged " and I swear never again, for Valar's sake please."

"It is the only thing that would get us in?" Legolas questioned helplessly.

"I would not ask if it were not, _mellon-nin_."

Legolas nodded his head in melancholy resolution and Followed Aragorn.

The two men were just about to crease their search when Aragorn and Legolas crashed from the bushes, engaged in a fierce battle. When they realized that one of the men was actually an elf. Both watched in horrified amazement as this one man took on this lethal creature.

Aragorn could feel embarrassment radiating off of Legolas. He could not blame him, it would be humiliating for any elf. 

Legolas pretended to be dazed by a cuff from Aragorn that looked like it should have crack any man's skull, but in reality it only just lightly brushed the elf's pointed ear. 

"_I am sorry my friend that you should go through this_." whispered Aragorn in the grey-tongue as they fluidly moved through a rehearsed battle.

Legolas did not answer, Aragorn did not expect he would. Hiding a wince of sympathy he rammed his fist into the elf's stomach, pulling the punch at the last second. Legolas shot him a glare as he threw himself backwards a few steps, staggering convincingly while hunching over to wheeze and cough, making it sound like the wind was knocked from his body. Aragorn ran at his friend, he looked as if he were going to nock him to the ground. At the last minute, though, Legolas grabbed Aragorn's good ankle and yanked it out from beneath him. Legolas slyly positioned himself behind the ranger, so that it appeared he had been there all along. He gave a very believable look of shock as Aragorn fell back against him, seemingly using his weight to pin the elf to the ground, when in fact Legolas had caught Strider. Legolas gave a half real gasp of pain, a bit louder for effect, when Aragorn pressed his elbow into the elf's sternum a bit harder than he meant to, accidentally jarring his wounds.

Aragorn faltered for a minute, wanting to check on the elf, but not willing to ruin the ruse. Sticking to the skit, he flipped Legolas over when he was "weakened" and drove his knee into the small of his back. Aragorn made a good show of trying to keep a struggling elf down, he was in truth, only holding Legolas on his uninjured side while straining against an invisible force that fought back. Very gently he tied Legolas's hands behind his back and moved off of him panting heavily. He had to prod Legolas sharply to get him to do the same. 

Aragorn hauled the elf to his feet and tugged at the rope that served as a type of leash. Strider pretended to not notice when the two men came running up to him, keeping a safe distance away from Legolas.

"In all my years, I've never see anathin' of the like's'o that." gaped one of the men, Aragorn looked him over, and found to his surprise that both were little more than children. The one that had addressed Aragorn was the taller of the two with shaggy black hair and a clean shaven face with dark brown eyes. Aragorn gathered from the heavy boots and drab woolen trousers and cotton shirt, that he was a woodsman. His guess was proven right when Strider caught a glimpse of an axe strapped to his back where a sword would have been. 

He looked apprehensively at Legolas, "you got that creature tied good?"

Aragorn resisted the urge to scowl at the two ignorant wood cutters But replied with a tight smile

"Aye, he's not going anywhere."

The older of the two beckoned to the smaller figure behind him, "come on out Col, he ain't gonna hurt ya."

Col, the boy behind the older lad, came out timidly. Aragorn could tell they were brothers. Both processed the same eyes, large nose and tall thin stature. He stared open mouthed at Legolas, having never seen an elf, this was a wonder for him.

Legolas, already shamed from being in bonds in front of the humans, did not like the unwelcome feel of this child's eyes. Trying his best to make his delicate features look frightening, he spat on the ground growling in elvish,

"_Estel, make them stop staring_."

Col jumped back as if he had been burned. He looked wildly at his brother

"Dal, what did he do!"

Aragorn shook his head and bit his lip to keep from smiling. The boy, Dal, glanced from his brother to Aragorn. 

"I don't know Col," here he gazed at Aragorn "you you know sir?"

Aragorn nodded almost solemnly. "I indeed do…The filthy beast just cursed your mothers."

The brothers looked positively petrified. Both now stared at Legolas all the more. "And, Aragorn added you shouldn't look at an elf that long, he might try and ensnare your mind."

The brothers immediately looked away from Legolas. He smiled slightly and continued to tell his story. 

"I've been tracking this elf for days, he gave me the slip a while ago, and being the sly creature that he is, set up false tracks that led to a pack of wargs." Here he gave the boys a small wink "What I didn't know was that he had already met up with the wargs and got himself injured. Col peeked at Legolas looking shyly at the dried blood on his tunic and then back to Aragorn. Strider grinned at Col and Dal, "This evening I caught him unawares and that's where you two come in."

Aragorn smiled inwardly, Legolas was going to make him pay for that one, catching an elf unaware, Hah!

Dal nodded and stopped gawking long enough to ask Aragorn "Are you staying in town?" 

"Yes, we were planning to stay at an inn." Aragorn replied. Dal looked confused until the meaning dawned on him, "you're actually goin' to bring an elf into town!." He exclaimed throwing his hands out to the sides in shock.

Aragorn though on this for a moment before replying, "I have spent many days trying to catch this elf. I am tired, hungry, and sick of being hunted by wargs. He is tied tight and I have power over him. Now, I need to rest a few days before delivering this creature to my master. Is that clear?" the boy wilted under Aragorn's questioning eyes.

"Y-yes sir." he gulped. Aragorn's mood changed instantly. "Good." he proclaimed happily, "then you lead."

Aragorn saw Legolas hang his head, so that his hair hid his face, and he felt a pang of guilt for making him do this.

Legolas's cheeks burned with shame. He knew that this was the only way that hey could enter the town with relative safety, even so, it was highly unlikely for one injured human to best an elf in that small of a skirmish. The battle he and Aragorn put on would only have fooled a person who knows absolutely nothing about elves. It had hurt his pride more than he would ever admit and his ribs were hurting. He would of course forgive Estel, something like this was nothing to their friendship, just a small thing that he would make Aragorn pay for later. He pitied the boys that were held in fear by their superstition.

Aragorn tried to persuade the boys to go up ahead and he would follow them. Col gladly took the offer, but Dal stayed behind to walk with Aragorn. He smiled at the boy, but cursed inside, he had wanted to talk with Legolas. He started to walk and Dal aimed at kick at Legolas. The wearied elf was not anticipating the blow and it caught him in the legs and swept them out from underneath him. 

Legolas, because his hands were tied behind his back, was not able to soften or break his fall. He landed heavily on his injured side, the breath was knock from his lungs and he cried out in pain. Aragorn tensed and resisted the urge to kneel besides Legolas and help the elf to his feet. He instead placed himself in between the boy and Legolas.

"I have a long way to go and I want not to carry him to my master, he is to be unharmed. Is that clear?" stated Aragorn, letting his heavy gaze linger on Dal.

Dal's sneer turned to respect as he looked upon Aragorn's stare. Strider motioned for Dal to go up ahead with his brother to lead the way. Dal glanced over one shoulder then turned to talk with Col.

Aragorn made sure that they weren't looking before he stooped to help the gasping elf to his feet.

"I am sorry, I did not except him to do that." said Aragorn quietly.

Legolas took a deep breath and winced "It is all right, he is young and does not know any better. He respects you Aragorn, they both do." 

Aragorn nodded reflectively "mayhap they will be of help later."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas could feel people's eyes on him as he was led through the town. It made him uncomfortable and itchy. The townsfolk stared openly, elves did not just walk through their lives like this. Aragorn picked up his pace a bit, hurrying after Dal and Col. 

The brothers stopped at a corner inn, with a swinging sign that read "the cracked tankard". Col saw Aragorn's dubious glance at the name and put his fears to rest "this is actually a fine place, the names a bit misleading. It isn't the best, but it'll do for good food and cheap rooms."

Aragorn took his word for it and walked through the squeaky door. Col and Dal did not enter behind them, Aragorn guessed that they had gone back to wherever it was they had been going when Legolas and himself stopped them. 

He kept Legolas behind them as best he could when he talked to the keep. Despite his best efforts the keep started and waved his hands to keep Aragorn and Legolas away. The ranger showed him that Legolas was bound, and the keep, still wary of the elf, beckoned him to come to the counter.

Aragorn ordered a room for him and Legolas and some supplies, seeing as how they had to leave their packs at the site to make a getaway from the wargs. 

The keep was a bit apprehensive to let an elf stay in the inn, but Aragorn reasoned that he would be kept tightly bound and if needed, drugged.

Aragorn limped up the stairs with Legolas in tow. The supplies would be ready in a few hours, the keep needed time to get them together.

The room was a fairly small, but they would both fit. The only problem was that there was only one bed. Aragorn groaned and Legolas looked over at his shoulder at the room, he suppressed a sigh and shut the door behind him. 

"It can't be helped Estel, thank Valar we were able to get in at all, we would have been spending a night with the wargs." Legolas said.

"You are right," he turned to the elf. "Are you all right, you landed hard?"

Legolas nodded his head "I am fine Estel, how are you?"

Aragorn put pressure on his leg and bobbed his head "It's a bit stiff, but it's healing nicely. Let me see your ribs."

The elf was busy freeing his hands from the rope and rotating his shoulders to work the ache out of them. "I told you Estel, I am fine, I do not need you to mother me."

Aragorn snorted "I do not mother you, is it a crime to want to see how you fare? At least get out of that tunic, it's coated with blood. I don't see how those people could have been more frightened of you, as covered in Warg blood as you are, you look like you were just in a slaughter."

After shrugging out of his tunic, Legolas laughed quietly, "not quite, but a reasonable guess."

The ranger took off his cloak and threw it across the bed. He glanced at Legolas's condition and frowned, he saw on the dark strips of his cloak that served as bandages around the elf's chest was a large dark stain. It seemed that the fall had reopened the wounds on Legolas's ribs. Legolas saw what Aragorn was looking at and sighed. There was no escaping Aragorn now. The ranger had a knack for trapping him like this. 

The wounds on his chest were healing, but not as fast as they normally would have, the exhaustion of running from and fighting wargs took away from his naturally speedy recovery. He allowed Aragorn to clean and re bandage the gashes. Then he in turn, was able to do the same for Estel's leg. 

Aragorn looked at the size of his cloak and laughed, he was glad that he had ordered an extra change of clothes for the both of them. Legolas also smirked at his under tunic, which had become as ragged and torn as Aragorn's cloak.

The fact that there was only one bed still remained. Aragorn in the end persuaded Legolas that he should have it first since Legolas had to go through all the humiliation to gain entrance to the town in the first place, also, Aragorn was the only one who could collect their supplies in a few hours anyway. So Legolas kicked off his boots and pulled a blanket round his shoulders. Aragorn sat in a chair and leaned back. Just as soon as Legolas was drifting into the trace that elves called sleep, the door banged open and Col stood in the doorway. He looked as if he were about to say something, but he caught sight of Legolas and instead he stopped dead in his tracks staring in wide eyed astonishment.

****

Grumpy: Thanks for enjoyin', Hope you liked this one as much as I did writing it.

Heiwen: Hopefully this'll satisfy your answers. Thanks for the enthusiasm.

Lauranna Starbreeze: 'lo to you…your suggestion was a great one I appreciate it. I'm pretty sure that it says he had one knife. On the hard backed version it says it on page 293 of the first book. Or if you don't have the hard backed version it says as a direct quote word for word "Legolas had a bow and a quiver, and at his belt a long white knife." Also for the font to be bold you have to write what you want in bold lettering before you save it as an HTML document.

Jadelyn Rashwe: Glad you like it. As for your question. Sorry if I didn't make it clear enough, but in the first chapter it says that Legolas had to take Aragorn's word for it that there was a town near by. Also it says that Legolas knew there was something that Aragorn wasn't telling him.

TBC…


	4. Between Friends

****

This 'un took a bit longer than I expected it to. I had to think of something to spice this chapter up. Mostly it's just a sort of talking chapter with not a lot of stuff happening, but don't worry something _will_ happen. Next chapter'll have some action. I printed out the last few chapters and tread them over on paper, and I have to say I'm proud of you guys for sticking with me because I have terrible errors that I didn't catch. So, to spare you this, I now have an editor. A very good one at that. Kris, my editor, deserves your heart felt thanks for straightening up these shabby chapters and making them look their best for you. 

****

See first chapter for disclaimer, summery, and all that other fun stuff.

Chapter four

Between Friends

Cols mouth opened and shut a few times without saying anything. On the last attempt he made a small whimpering noise and started to back up. Aragorn beat him to the door and shut it quickly. He camped a hand over Col's mouth to muffle his delayed cries of panic. 

"Be quiet. Be still. We will not harm you. Do you understand?" Aragorn's voice was low and calming. 

Col was trembling in fear but he nodded frantically. The boy whimpered faintly. "Did your brother come with you?" Aragorn said, the ranger would have a harder time with Dal if he had to force the older boy into silence.

Col shook his head "No, he told me to stay with you, so you wouldn't be disturbed." Aragorn nodded indistinctly.

Legolas pushed aside the blanket and stood, sighing quietly, he did not want this boy to be afraid of him. 

Col hid behind Aragorn, he could feel the boy shaking. He motioned for Legolas to move back a few paces, Legolas obliged by walking over to stand next to the shaded window on the opposite side of the room.

Aragorn looked down at the boy, because of Col's height, he did not have to look far down, for he was only a bit shorter than Aragorn. "Col, look at me." The boy glanced at Aragorn with big scared eyes. "We are not going to hurt you, his name is Legolas and I am Strider." Col looked down at the ground, whether in fear or thought Aragorn did not know. He lifted the boy's chin so that they were looking eye to eye "Elves are not evil and have done you no harm." 

Col nodded the truth of The rangers words. Elves had never done any direct damage, but it was always blamed on them when the crops failed or the rains did not come. There were stories of elves taking children and of their wickedness, he had been told the stories when he was a child, _go to bed or the elves will come, _or, _if you don't clean up this mess an elf will get you. _ It was a frightening myth come true for Legolas to be here in front of him.

The boy looked at the elf standing on the other side of the room with hands folded behind his back and eyes staring calmly at the wall behind Aragorn, he did not look as if he meant to do him any harm. Col was young enough to not have a deep set opinion as serious as the matter concerning elves, but a childhood full of horrifying tales of what elves could do to you did not wear off in an instant. He wanted to believe Aragorn, and so far Legolas had not tried to cause him injury.

Aragorn saw that the boy was thinking deeply, so he quietly beckoned to Legolas. The elf silently strode to Aragorn's side. When Col looked up he twitched convulsively to find that Legolas was so close. But he swallowed the fear that rose in him like a strong wind and held out a trembling hand. "I am called Colin, C-Col if you like." Legolas smiled his relief, he gladly took Col's hand and shook it "I am called Legolas. I hope to have the pleasure of calling you friend?" Col gave a shaky smile. "I-It would be my pleasure." He let go of Legolas's hand and tried to stop shaking.

Aragorn turned to Col "Now w-"

He was interrupted by a loud yawn from Legolas. The elf looked apologetically at Aragorn. "I am sorry _mellon-nin_, I did not mean to disrupt you." The ranger smiled, "no worry, neither of us have got much sleep." Aragorn gestured to the bed. "Sleep, I will join you as soon as soon as I talk with Col and get our supplies." 

Legolas nodded and started to spread his cloak out on the floor but Aragorn stopped him short , "I told you that you were to have the bed, you deserve more than I do." When Legolas started to protest Aragorn shushed him by pushing him backwards onto the bed. Legolas, even as tired as he was, gracefully avoided the push with a swift maneuver that left Strider's hand to press on the space that Legolas had occupied seconds before.

"If I know you, and I do, you'll be up watching me and won't sleep." Legolas seated himself on the bed and crossed his arms.

Aragorn laughed "And I know you, my friend, better than you know yourself, and you would do the exact same as me if I let you." He sighed "How about I get it tomorrow, will you be satisfied then?" Legolas glared at Aragorn trying not to smile. "Also," Estel added, "Col here will make sure that I sleep, he's here to watch over us anyway."

"Now, I am satisfied." Legolas grinned. He pulled back the covers on the bed so that he could climb in. Legolas, still wearing only his pants and the bandages around his ribs, settled into the small bed and pulled the covers up to his chest. He draped one arm over his waist and the other by his side, in moments his eyes glazed over and he stared through Aragorn, no longer seeing him or anything of that world.

Aragorn smiled as he gazed kindly at Legolas before turning back to Col. He found the boy watching him closely. "Do you allus fight like that?" Aragorn resisted the urge to laugh. "Yes, it's odd that we do, but you wouldn't be laughing if you knew how hard it was to get him to do anything. Especially when either of us is injured." Aragorn's eyes sparkled. "I once put a little something in his canteen so that I would be spared the trouble. But when he woke up I paid for that one. I don't think that I'll ever do that again." Aragorn smiled at the memory.

Col also smiled and looked back at Aragorn, he felt the boy jump. The ranger glanced at the boy and found him staring intently at Legolas. "What's wrong with 'im?" Aragorn looked towards Legolas as well, he started looking for something unusual before he realized that Col was talking about his eyes. Aragorn nearly laughed out loud. Of course it would be a bit disturbing to someone who hasn't lived around elves their entire lives, but it was quite amusing.

"Elves sleep with their eyes open," Aragorn informed Col

"Oh…Why?" Aragorn opened his mouth to answer, but to his surprise he didn't know.

"I…don't know," he answered slowly, "I never bothered to ask Legolas."

Aragorn shook his head, and his smile vanished. His face became serious and he faced Col.

"We need to talk. No one must know about Legolas." Col looked confused "But they already know about 'im."

"No, that's not what I mean." Aragorn looked for a way to explain it to Col. "I mean that they mustn't know that he is our friend and not a captive. Do you understand?" 

Col nodded heartily, "I understand. 'Ave faith in me, I won't let you down." Col and Aragorn clasped hands and traded smiles. 

Aragorn made sure that Col was guarding the door before heading down the stairs to collect their new supplies. While he was down in the common area, he ordered a plate of meat, cheese and bread for Col, Legolas and himself. As an after thought he gave his flask to the keep to fill with water.

"Tha's a bit much for just you an' the boy," commented the keep as he wiped a tankard clean with a grimy rag that made Aragorn grimace slightly. 

Aragorn forced a smile "He's a growin' boy and I've been out all night without an bite to eat, you're lucky we don't eat you out of house and home."

The keep's plump face split into a huge grin "aye, I got's a lad o'my own, the boy eats more'n I do."

The ranger made small talk until the meal was ready. By that time he was in good favor with the barkeep, or Atler as it was his given name. Aragorn had introduced himself as Strider to Atler, preferring this name seeing as he did not entirely trust the keep. After bidding Atler a good night, he took up his companions dinner and climbed the stairs to the room he shared with Legolas and now Col.

He rapped on the door once and then thrice in quick succession to let Col know that is was him. The boy uncertainly opened the door, upon seeing that it was Aragorn he smiled in relief. Aragorn slipped inside and shut the door, bolting it as well. He set the plate of food down on a small table next to the bed that Legolas lay in. He gestured to Col that he could eat. 

Col smiled in gratitude and hungrily grabbed a piece of dried beef and sandwiched it between two thick slices of bread, he took a large bite, eating enthusiastically. 

Aragorn grabbed a chair that was along the wall near the door. He turned it around so that he was able to lean forward against the back of it. The ranger moreover selected some of the victuals from the platter and began to munch on them. He lobbed the flask to Col, the boy took a few sips before handing it back. Aragorn and Col finished their dinner, leaving some for Legolas when he awoke. Aragorn spread the blankets they obtained in their new supplies on the ground at the foot of the bed. He lay down and made himself comfortable while instructing Col. 

"Col, wake me in at dawn. If your brother stops by before either I or Legolas wakes keep him outside until we are ready to be seen."

Aragorn pillowed his head on his arms and started to drift off to sleep. He trusted Col enough to know that the boy would not betray them in the night.

Col watched the ranger fall asleep. He was wide away from all that had happened to day. To think that he, Col, would befriend an elf. He sat in the chair in the manner he had seen Aragorn. He let his mind wander and kept his eyes on the two companions.

It was in this way he dwelled for many hours, dutifully he watched over Legolas and Aragorn keeping sentry until he was to wake them. Col was expecting both of them to sleep soundly until he awoke them, seeing as they were so exhausted. But Col was not warned of elven sleeping patterns, so it was no surprise that Col nearly knocked his chair over when Legolas tapped him on the shoulder. Col had been staring at a part of the ceiling, lost in thought. He did not notice Legolas when he rose from the bed, and he certainly did not hear him.

"Good Heavens!" Col gasped out looking up at Legolas. 

Legolas tried to hide a smile as he helped the boy from his seat on the ground. "Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you."

"What are you doin' up. Strider said to wake you both up at dawn. It's only been about five hours." This shouldn't 'have been near enough time for you get rested."

Legolas smiled and rested his slender hand on the boys shoulder. "Did Strider say to wake us or him little one? I do not need as much sleep as you humans do. I am rested."

Col nodded trying to keep the amazement out of his eyes. He spun the chair around an offered the seat to Legolas, the elf declined and pressed Col down upon it. "You sit." 

"Strider saved some dinner for you." Col gestured to the bedside table that the platter was set upon. 

Legolas smiled and eagerly grabbed a piece of the dried meat. He chewed on it for awhile before it was soft enough to swallow. Legolas took another bite and turned to Col gnawing avidly. "How Strider lives off of this I will never begin to know." He smiled at Col and handed his a piece of the tough venison.

Col accepted the meat and ate in silence. Legolas could tell that the boy wanted question him. So, to spare him the embracement of having to ask, he leaned against the wall and inquired quietly, "So lad, what do you think of all of this?"

The lanky boy perked up at this and scooted forward in his chair. "Well, I think that this'll be my first adventure." He shyly glanced at Legolas and added "an' I'm pretty exited to have met an elf."

Legolas laughed quietly and patted Col's shoulder. "I am very exited to be called your friend."

Col blushed when Legolas said this, "honestly?" he inquired.

"Indeed lad, indeed."

Col and Legolas talked quietly until dawn was nearly upon them. Col rose quietly to awaken Aragorn but he stopped when Legolas placed a gentle hand on one shoulder. "Wait." 

The boy looked confused, "But Strider tol' me to wake his at sunrise, won't he be angry if'n I don't?"

Legolas shook his head silently. "No, let him sleep. This will be good for him, and I'll take the blame, all right?" Cole nodded with a smile.

They settled back to watch the sun rise. Even though the blinds were down they could still see small rays of sunlight through the visor slits. Legolas and Col were dozing when they heard boots thumping up the stairs, a loud knocking sounded on the door. Legolas jumped to his feet and Aragorn sat up in his makeshift bed. His eyes were murky with sleep, but his senses were alerted. 

"Open up Col, it's me, Dal. The keep said this was your room." The pounding on the door persisted. Legolas helped Aragorn to his feet. Col un-bolted the door and slipped out. He kept the door closed tightly behind his back. Both Aragorn and Legolas could here him talking.

"But I have to speak with him, it's urgent." Dal sounded as though he were about to open the door, but his brother pushed him back. "Uhhhh… his name is Strider, and you can't see him yet, he's only just woken up." 

Dal pushed against his brother "Yes, all right, strider, but I need to talk with him now." 

Dal shoved his brother out of the way and opened the door roughly. He stepped though the door to find Aragorn calmly drinking from his canteen. Legolas kneeled on the floor with his head down, tied to the foot of the bed by a rope that bound his hands. 

"Ahhh… good, you're awake. I have great news. I told my father that you were on an assignment to bring the elf to your Lord and you had no place to stay, save for this inn, and guess what? He said that you could stay with our family." 

Aragorn forced himself to smile. "That's great Dal. I guess we'll move now. You go ahead and make ready for us. We'll keep Col and he will be our guide to your home."

Dal nodded and marched out the door. Aragorn sighed in unison with Col and both looked toward Legolas. The elf's hair hid his face and his shoulders slumped "What will come of this?" he whispered quietly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Leggylover03: love the support thanks for reviewin' I'll try to get 'em out as fast as I can.

Jadelyn Rashwe: I'll certainly keep updating for you.

RainyDayz: 'Lo…did you think that I described the humiliation well? I really tried to it without being too mellow dramatic. Did it seem alright to you? Thanks for commentin' on that anyway I was wondering if I over did it. By the way, I read your story "Hostile Kingdoms" and I loved it. Please keep updating'.

Rose: sorry 'bout the cliffy. I didn't want it to be one, but I wanted some material for the next chapter. Hope you liked this'un.

Lauranna Starbreeze: Jezzum crow, you really liked it that much? Well if you could see me how I'd be blushing. Glad to have a fan like you. (doesn't mean I don't appreciate all you others.) I really want to be as accurate as I can…But I couldn't bring myself to say that Legolas wears shoes. It just doesn't sound good on him. Well, any hoo, thanks for your reviews, they really keep me going.

Eminemangelxb: Don't worry, I'll post as soon as I can.

Majorlakerfan22: I'm continuin' as fast as I can.

Heiwen: I really love friendship stories too. Maybe one day we can outnumber the slash stories with close comradeship fics. Hope it's to your liking. Oh, and thanks for reviewin'.


	5. Border Control

****

'lo everyone. I'd like to start off by saying that you all can stone me now. I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for such a long time. But I have some ready made excuses if you'll hear them. One was that I had a major writers block because one person asked why Legolas and Aragorn are staying in the town this long and why didn't they just book it on home. Well…I don't know why they didn't, but I had to find a way that didn't sound too cheesy but well formed and realistic. Also the second reason was that I got a cold…twice…But that actually helped in the long run 'cause while I was sleeping the fever off I had a fever dream about writing this chapter. Almost this entire chapter was what I dreamed. That's why there's a really weird kind of structure. I have the best dreams! Anyhoo…that's all my explanations…so see ya next time. And don't forget, Kris loves review as much as I do. He deserves the credit it theses chapters are starting to look better. I am a failure an punctuation.

****

*SPECIAL ANNOUNSMENT* I will be leaving for Hawaii this following Saturday and I will not be back for two weeks. Hopefully I get a chance to update before then…But if not I'll try and write some there. I have an access to a computer there, but I don't know what kind. 

See first chapter for disclaimer and all of that other fun stuff.

Chapter five

Border Control 

Legolas kept his head up as they walked through the town. He stared into the eyes of any who were bold enough to glare at the elf with a mixture of hate and fear. The elf's stormy gray eyes bored into theirs, none held his gaze for long. 

Even though Legolas had seen sights in Middle Earth beautiful enough to take away your breath, this town was certainly a strange site to behold. Half of the building and houses were bordering the town as they normally do in most, but in the center of town there was an enormous wooden structure that took up a vast amount of space. It had a bottom and top platform with two flights of wooden stairs on opposite sides of each other. The top platform had shops and houses in random patters. They made a sort of smaller town on top, complete with allies that you could lose your way in. The bottom was much the same. Huge wooden beams were amongst the houses and shops on the bottom so as to hold the top platform up.

He could see Aragorn staring at the strange structure as well. The ranger nudged Col with an elbow and whispered to him "what purpose does this serve?"

Col smiled, he had noticed that both Aragorn and Legolas were puzzling over the two storied construction, although Legolas had concealed his wonder better than Aragorn. 

"This has been 'ere for as long as I can 'amember. I think its to save space, but my da knows. It was built when 'e was Dal's age."

"It is clever, and well made. I do not think I have ever seen something like this in any other town." Aragorn nodded his admiration of the intricate formation.

Legolas would have praised the idea as well, were it not for the ruse. As is were, he kept silent and was also wondering where exactly Col's house was. He could not, however, voice his question aloud. He was supposed to play the part of a highly dangerous and barbaric elf. He suppressed a smile at the thought. 

Col led them out off the center ring of houses and shops and into the part of town on the edge of the forest, there were trees growing in between houses and people didn't live so close together here. There was no one walking out here, unless is was the occasional woodsman. Col directed them to a small house hidden behind a large tangle of blackberry bushes growing amid a few maple trees. A sizeable stack of firewood was stacked against one side of the house. No smoke rose from the chimney, there wasn't any need of a fire when the days were so warm. There was a small porch with three chairs lining the wall, obviously meant for the boys and their father. A small rocking chair also occupied the deck.

The sun had fully risen by this time, the day was not as hot as yesterday and the sun shining through the trees overhead made the house look stunningly picturesque.

Dal and a tall muscular man strode out of house and stood smiling at Col and Aragorn. A small petite woman followed slowly after the man and boy. She wore a dress and an apron over that, her hands were wet and wrinkled from water, she was drying a bowl with the apron. She had a kindly smile, but it was only directed at Col and Aragorn. 

Dal and his father greeted Aragorn and Col, but kept clear of Legolas. Col embraced his mother warmly and planted a kiss on her forehead. She swept his shaggy hair from his face with dishwater damp hands and patted his shoulder.

Next, she greeted Aragorn with a friendly smile and invited them all in to get settled down. 

"Now you can just make yourself at home, it's welcome to you as long as you want."

She grimaced slightly when Legolas stepped into her house. She whispered something to her husband and he nodded.

"Strider, my wife was wondering if the elf shouldn't sleep out back. We could give 'im a bit of hay for some bedding." 

Aragorn frowned in mock thought, after a minute he said slowly "No…I think that I would keep an eye on him, so unless I sleep out there with him, he should probably stay. He won't cause you any trouble, I promise you that."

Col and Dal's father nodded and so did their mother. Aragorn set down their packs on the space of floor in the sitting room. But he had to pick them back up again as the boy's mother led him and Legolas to the bedroom they would be sharing.

After their things had been put into place Aragorn wiped his hands on his pants and held one out for the man to shake. Then he bowed elegantly to The boy's mother.

"I am grateful to you, my name is Strider."

The boy's father shook Aragorn's hand with gusto. "I am Daren, and this is my wife Marian. Nay, it is you we should be grateful to. If you 'haden't 'ave been there then Dal and Col might've been slain by that vicious elf. "

Aragorn nodded and agreed "yes, vicious."

Legolas had to use all of his will power to keep from smiling. But when Dal, Daren and Marian turned to go into the kitchen Legolas raised an eyebrow an mouth the word "vicious" Col and Aragorn an amused smile that caused Col to giggle and Aragorn to smile mischievously. 

Dal an his parents turned to find Aragorn and their son talking together and Legolas standing quietly.

Daren went back to the three and nudged Aragorn, "are you gonna take that beast everywhere? It might frighten the children." 

Aragorn had not though of that, but he schooled his face and replied, "No…I suppose not. Where do you suggest I leave him?"

Daren was a bit surprised at the answer, "Don't **leave** it anywhere. If you have to go alone then tie it up good and tight. 

Aragorn fought the urge to scowl and replied to Daren, "When or if I leave him It will be my decision."

Daren gave a slightly frosty nod and gestured that he should come into the kitchen. Aragorn nodded and told him to go ahead. He went back to the guest room he shared with Legolas and tied his end of the rope to the bed post.

"I am sorry about this. Tonight I will find out if we are able to leave soon." He held a whispered conversation in elvish; Aragorn nearly spoke elvish better than Westron. 

Legolas nodded his accent and also whispered in the gray tongue. "I wish not to be like this for long Estel, you will pay for this later my friend." Legolas smiled nudged Aragorn as a signal to get moving.

Switching back to The common tongue, Aragorn murmured one last farewell to The elven prince "Take care and keep watch, _mellon-nin_."

Aragorn closed the door and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Col was just as frightened as Aragorn. When the ranger saw that it was just the boy he sighed, inward and well as outward.

"Goodness Col, you frightened me. You'd best not sneak up like that." Aragorn patted Col's shoulder and steered him don the hall to the sitting room.

Aragorn took his into the kitchen and sat at the table with his family. They were about to be served dinner, but Aragorn had other plans. Ignoring, the dubious glance from Daren, no doubt concerning the whereabouts of Legolas, Aragorn asked rather politely if Col wouldn't come with him to look around the town a bit. Daren thought a moment before pausing.

"I suppose, I'll wrap up dinner for you to take along." Daren's chair scraped across the floor as he rose from the table and began to package Aragorn and Col's dinner. 

Before they left Aragorn went up to his and Legolas's room. He was going to leave him here to rest, but the ranger was hesitant to leave him with Dal. Aragorn was a bit uneasy around the older boy. He was stronger than his father and taller too. Years of wood cutting had built muscle around his lanky form and Aragorn knew that he might cause trouble for the elf.

Aragorn crept into he room, half hoping that Legolas might be asleep. He needed the rest. Legolas, however, did not intend to sleep unless Aragorn was in the room with him. He too knew the Dal might become a threat to him.

Aragorn started to untie the rope from the bedpost but Legolas stopped him. "No Estel, I would only slow you. And I do not wish to be gawked at as if I were an orc." Aragorn complied to the elf's wish, but he was uncertain upon doing so, but he ranger did not want to burden his friend with the unease of the people's stares. He touched Legolas's shoulder before walking from the room repeating his warning "take care."

Aragorn walked the hall to where Col was standing with their dinner. "Let's be off then." he said distractedly. Aragorn's intentions weren't actually to look at the town. Instead he took Col on a winding path through the forest until he judged that they were about the same radius away from the village that the wargs were likely to come. It wasn't far enough for Legolas and Aragorn to leave the village. If the wargs still lingered in the area, they would be trapped in the town. 

The ranger walked through the wood on silent feet. He was surprised that Col was nearly as quiet as himself. He questioned Col, but the boy only shrugged and commented that it came from always walking in the forest. 

Aragorn took a moment to ponder about the boy. He wasn't as…well…bold as his father and brother appeared to be. He was quiet and courteous. For all of his lankiness, Col was quite graceful. He glanced at the boy who had padded softly to his side. Yes, Col was turning out to be a very welcome friend during their time in the town.

Col tapped Aragorn on the shoulder "Strider, there's something there." and indeed there was. Aragorn quickly grabbed Col and pushed him down behind a tree. He crouched besides him and peered out from them to look upon the creatures.

The wargs were still roaming the area. Aragorn cursed softly in elvish. Why had he not seen that. The wargs would stay in the vicinity for weeks, they elf and ranger had given them enough food to last them for a long time. The corpses of their own.

One warg stopped and sniffed the air. A growl started low in his throat. It had caught Aragorn and Col's sent. It began to sniff the ground and air for traces of their smell. It started to creep slowly to their hiding place. Aragorn had his sword with his , but he couldn't fight off them and watch out for Col at the same time. So he yanked Col up from his crouched position spun him around and gave him a little push to get him started.

"Run!!" he yelled and Aragorn took off pulling Col along. They would hopefully startle the warg a bit, and give them time to get a head start. More shapes darted from the trees and set after them. Aragorn and Col's feet pounded the ground frantically. They had to be just a little ahead of the wargs or they would be surrounded. They kept running at a breakneck pace until one by one the wargs stopped their chase. Aragorn and Col had finally reached safety. They were close enough to the town that the wargs would not follow.

They threw themselves to the ground, exhausted from their run. Panting heavily and smiling in relief. Aragorn got to his knees and sat back on his heels, "That was too close. I should have seen them coming."

Col was still too winded to do anything but nod and gasp for air. They sat there for a bit until they caught their breath. When Col stopped shaking from the panic of nearly being caught by the wargs, he grinned ad held up their dinner which he hadn't dropped in flight.

Aragorn laughed uproariously and ruffled Col's hair. Col started to giggle and soon both were rolling on the floor with tears of mirth streaming down their faces.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas was determined not to sleep. Too much might be at risk if he let himself drift off. But against his will, Legolas was nodding. He tried to stay awake by singing to himself, although softly so that the others wouldn't hear him, but that just succeeded in lulling him into a doze. Legolas woke with a start when his head hit his chest. The elf blinked his eyes a few times to focus them. He tapped a rhythm on the wooden floor he was sitting on to give his mind something to do. 

He wished Aragorn would come back soon. The ranger probably needed sleep too. With out realizing what he was doing, Legolas started to nod off thinking of Aragorn. His fingers gradually ceased there tapping. The door slowly opened with a creak. Legolas, suspecting it was Aragorn let his head rest on his chest fully.

"_Gohena nin…_(forgive me)." Legolas was too far gone to do anything except mumble the words to Aragorn.

"Don't spit your filth at me elf." The words were not Aragorn's. Legolas raised his head to meet the gaze of Dal sneering back at him. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Lauranna Starbreeze: Hope I haven't kept you waiting so long. I'm so embarrassed that I waited this long. You get to finally see what happens and thankfully I don't have the block anymore and I have an idea for the next chapter. 

Randomramblings: I try an make it realistic enough so that you can have a clear picture in your mind instead of a black and white 60's movie screen staring back at you…what does the "ouch" mean. What did I do! I'm trying to write as fast as I can.

Raven Usher: YAY!! I'm descriptive. Love the review thanks a bunch.

Legylover03: You caught my fault. I guess I should hug you and strangle you. It was a big help thanks. I want to make this as realistic as possible considering that this is a fantasy story (but you'll never catch me denying that it's real) and I have only so much reality to work with. But, on the other hand, I had to think a whole bunch about this chapter, 'cause I have no idea why they were staying. But I do now. So thanks again.

Rainydayz: I love your story, and hopefully I'll be the first to review on the next chapter that comes out after your block is broken. Thanks a bunch for the review, they make my day.

Heiwen: You get to find out what happens YAY!! Glad your with me. I hate the slash stories, they ruin the magic that Tolkien created and the special bond of friendship that so many others have built between characters. If your at all interested I have another story on fiction press. I'm under the same pen name and my fics called honor among thieves. It's a friendship story too…an not a romance. At all.


	6. authors note

Sorry all. I tried to get a story posted before I went, but I couldn't. I'm thinking up a new plot as I type this and the next chapter should be out within days of my return back to home. I'm thinking of you all and again sorry about the delay.


	7. Cause of Hate

****

'lo everybody. I just want to take this time to dodge anything you might want to throw at me and to tell you all how sorry I am. I didn't mean to keep you waiting this long, I swear! I had a terrible case of writers block…and a two week break in Hawaii. But I'm back now and I'll start writing more, I promise. Thanksgiving break is coming up and hopefully I'll get another story out by the end of that if not sooner. Thanks for being patient…or not. Oh and Kris says that it wouldn't be the best thing for you guys to maul me.

See chapter one for disclaimer, summery, and all that other fun stuff.

Chapter six

****

Cause of hate

****

Two pairs of eyes peeped from around an open door. The rest of the bodies moved stealthily after. Elladan and Elrohir tiptoed silently through a quiet hall. Elrohir nearly toppled his twin when Elladan stopped suddenly and jerked his brother around a corner and flattened both of them against the wall. A moment later the very angry and very wet elf lord, Glorfindel, stormed past the hidden twins muttering dire curses and threats to the empty hallway.

Elladan and Elrohir leaned against each other, all but collapsing from soundless laughter. Elladan finally burst when his brother did a perfect impression of the angry Glorfindel. His laughter pealed through the halls. Glorfindel stopped dead and turned to where the twins had concealed themselves. Elladan and Elrohir made no effort to hide their mirth now Elladan shoved Elrohir and took off sprinting to the nearest exit,

"Run El," he shouted.

But Elrohir could hardly walk for laughing, he was caught by the collar and was spun about to face the fuming elf lord. Elrohir had time only for one cheeky grin before he was hauled off to his father.

"I try and raise you right and look what you do to me, I'm old before my time. You'll soon send me off to the heavens." Lord Elrond slowly paced around his son. "You could make this much easier on me an the rest of us here, if you would just try to behave and for the love of Valar, tell me where Elladan is." Lord Elrond finished with a sigh and clasped Elrohir's shoulder.

Elrohir tried not to smile "Please _ada_, trust me when I say, I don't know where Elladan is." He grinned at his father but kept silent.

Elrond, finally exasperated, threw up his hands in despair "Why don't you terrorize each other for once and leave the household in peace?"

Elrohir's face mirrored indignant surprise "_Ada_! Me, against my own brother? That would be suicide! Nay father, I think not."

Lord Elrond sighed heavily, but used a stern tone of voice. "I you think that your going to get of that easy, you have another thing coming!" As soon as I get you and your brother in the same room together, you'll wish you had gone after Elladan." 

Elrohir nodded innocently to his father and strolled out the door exiting his study. Elladan was leaning against the wall juggling two hot pastries purloined from the kitchen.

"You heard?" questioned Elrohir 

"I did." answered Elladan

"Mayhap we should go looking for Estel and Legolas, I would not mind a hunting trip myself. Just until _ada_ calms down, and hopefully forgets about this." Elladan spoke around a mouthful of the pastry.

Elrohir nodded and both quickened their speed "sounds fine I'll meet you outside the garden wall." Elladan and Elrohir immediately walked separate ways, the twins were still under the threat of being caught together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn, even though he had intended to return to his temporary home at the house of Dal, wanted to look about the town. It was out of curiosity as well as studding the area. The large wooden structure in the town was truly a marvel. It held just as many shops and houses as it did on the ground. Aragorn eventually got lost in it's winding allies and Col had to show his the way to access the ladders to get down to the ground. Col showed Aragorn everything their rather large town had to offer in the ways of information. The entire process was quite lengthy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas's nearly healed wound on his ribs had torn open, he could feel the blood run down his stomach and it felt as if several of his ribs were broken as well. Legolas panted and hunkered down. His range of movement was limited, and he could not stand without having to hunch over. Dal had aimed the majority of his attacks a the elf's ribs and back. He did not want to disable the elf's ability to walk, he had other plans for him. 

As it were, Legolas was hoping fervently that Aragorn would come back. The circulation to his hands had been cut off from unintentional tightening on the rope. But Legolas could hardly help that, he had tried to avoid the kicks that Dal aimed at him. It was too much of an effort to do more than groan when the pain became to insufferable. The struggle to rise to his feet was nothing compared to what it would feel like if he faced this human on his knees, it would be too much like groveling for his elvish pride to handle.

"_Rhach lin del!" _Legolas half spat half groaned the words. Curse your fear

To answer his words, Legolas received another kick to his chest. Legolas closed his eyes anticipating another blow, only it didn't come. His eyes snapped open and fixed themselves on Dal's. The boy held Legolas's gaze for a few seconds before he was forced to look away. So he instead directed his words past Legolas, so he would not have to look at the elf.

"Come on you, your master should be getting home soon and I would not have him ruin my fun. He should not mind too much."

Legolas didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He nearly smiled in relief, Aragorn would know something was wrong if he got back to the house and he was not there. Dal said himself that the ranger would not be long in returning. But, on the other hand, Dal was taking him someplace where he would undoubtedly cause him further harm .

Dal walked in a half circle around Legolas, trying to see where the best place would be to untie him so that he would hold the lead. Legolas managed a crouch, this was going to be difficult. If Legolas could keep Dal from getting to the rope for long enough, maybe Aragorn would show up, if he could keep Dal a bay. 

Dal launched himself for the bed, Legolas flung himself back wards, but handled the first attack well. The rope remained tied to the bed as Legolas succeeded in kicking him away. He did not, however, escape without injury. Dal had knocked him over and the elf cracked his head sharply against the bedpost. Legolas's vision swam and went out of focus. Seeming that Legolas was momentarily subdued, Dal took the opportunity to tackle the elf once more. Legolas felt the breath leave his lungs as Dal stamped down hard upon his chest with one of his boots. The elf's injured ribs screamed in protest as Dal grinned and leaned more of his weight on Legolas's chest. fringes of black were beginning to form around the edge of his vision, Legolas blinked furiously trying to clear it away. He struggled and kicked out, but Dal just leaned more heavily on the elf's chest, making him fight to hold back cries of pain. The young man untied the rope and took his boot from Legolas's chest. Trying to fill his lungs with air was like the pain of a knife ripping though his chest.

Dal yanked the rope hard. Since the rope was attached to his hands that were tied behind him, the pull jerked his arms to one side and felt as if he were trying to wrench the elf's arms out of their sockets. Legolas let himself fall to one knee. He resisted as hard as he could. Pulling against Dal was no an easy task, even though the elf was stronger by a tenfold. But as weak as he was, although he hated to admit it, he could not break free.

Dal forced Legolas down the stairs to the sitting room. His father was out in the forest, but his mother was quietly sewing in the room. She looked up when Dal and Legolas walked through he room she looked up briefly.

"I'm to meet Strider in town." Dal muttered the lie quickly and yanked Legolas through the door, slamming it on the way out.

Dal kept up a fast pace once outside, he Legolas had to practically run to keep from being dragged. The elf found that it wasn't the easiest to run with broken ribs. As it were, he couldn't get enough oxygen and the black that rimmed his vision seemed to fog it as well. Normally graceful, the elf was stumbling over tree roots and other obstacles in his way. Dal didn't take him a great length into the forest, but to Legolas it seemed as if hours had gone by. His legs were wobbling and felt like jelly. He could not comfort his aching ribs as his hands were tied behind him. Legolas saw that Dal had brought him to a large shack in a clearing near the edge of the forest. It was nearly overgrown with brambles and bushes, it was the perfect disguise, even the wood elf was surprised.

"Welcome to your new home elf." Dal's sneer held more hatred than words ever could. There was something there as well, fear. Legolas felt at the moment that he would rather risk the wargs than this boy.

Dal pushed Legolas through the creaky door on the shack. To his surprise, two more young men were inside. They cringed back when Legolas entered. Dal moved in between him and the young men.

"He can't hurt you, he's tied." Dal reassured the boys. 

"Now you'll pay for all the ruined crops, all the droughts, and all countess other spells that your kind have brought on us." It was one of the young men who spoke.

Legolas could not believe his ears. Aragorn had not been exaggerating, these people actually thought that the elves had brought these disasters to their town. He had no more time to ponder this stunning accusation, for his head snapped to the side as Dal backhanded him across the face, splitting his lip. A trickle of blood ran down his chin.

"You see, he bleeds like us." Dal triumphantly showed off the blood like a trophy.

With gleeful grins, the boys untied Legolas's hands from behind his back and retied them in front. They threw the excess rope over a low wooden beam and raised the elf so that he stood on tiptoes. It was all Legolas could do to keep from crying out. The strain on his ribs was excruciating. Frantically he search his mind for a way to escape, although he only came up with, //_Where is Aragorn_?//

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elrohir glanced sideways before dropping off the small wall that bordered one of the gardens. He uttered a quiet whistle and a moment later Elladan appeared from the foliage of a nearby tree. He smiled at his brother and walked to him. Elrohir and Elladan both sported a haversack with some things they would need to find Estel and Legolas, as well as survive on the trip. Elladan had wisely packed a kit well stocked with medicinal herbs and plenty of bandages. Knowing Legolas and Estel's rather annoying habit finding trouble, anyone would have thought it a necessity.

"Did you have any trouble?" Elladan asked his twin.

"No more than you." came the reply.

When they were a goodly distance from the house of Elrond they thought it say to converse. Elrohir nudged his older brother with an elbow.

"Who do you think we'll be packing home to father this time Elladan?"

Elladan snorted and in a serious tone he answered "Hopefully neither." After a pause though, a smile broke out on his face and he added "But I'm guessing Estel."

Elrohir laughed out loud and shoved his brother "Stop reading my thoughts brother, I know it's going to be Estel. He's always wanting to know just how far he can push his luck before it gives out. No doubt he's got Legolas someplace where they can cause all sorts of trouble."

"I've no doubt, my brother" laughed Elladan pushing Elrohir slightly before drawing him to him and throwing an arm about his shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn wiped the perspiration that formed at his temples away with the sleeve of his shirt. He was now carrying his coat, since the heat of the day forced him to shed layers. Col walked at his side. He had guided Aragorn though the labyrinth like town for a better part of the day. They were now making their way back to Col's house. Aragorn smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. In truth, Aragorn was not many years Col's senior. 

Aragorn had an unpleasant feeling of guilt that was worming it's way into his stomach. He didn't mean to leave Legolas alone all these hours. He was in for a lecture when he got back Estel was already apprehensive at leaving him alone with Dal. He tried to tell himself that Legolas was going to be just fine and fuming at Aragorn for making him worry like that. But the ranger had a distinct feeling there was something more. 

Aragorn unconsciously quickened his pace until Col had to jog to keep up. Col looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"I'm worried too Strider."

Aragorn squeezed Col's shoulder but kept silent. Aragorn could hardly keep himself from running once the house was in sight. The feeling of unease seemed to grow as they entered the door. Col and Dal's mother stood as they walked though the door. 

"Where's Dal?" she asked "He said he was going to meet you with…it" She trailed off, not knowing what to call Legolas.

"We didn't ask him to meet us mother." Aragorn left Col to talk with his mother. He instead ran up the stairs and pushed the door to his room in. The door swung open and slammed against the wall. Legolas was not in the room. Aragorn had already known this, but he had wanted to see it himself. A white hot anger built up in Aragorn and threatened to erupt. With fists clenched, he turned. Col stood in the doorway hugging against the wall. 

Col's eyes scanned the empty room as if looking for Legolas as well. He cringed under the glare of Aragorn, trying to make himself as small as he could. Estel noticed the boy's fear and forced his face to smooth.

"It's not your fault Col." He sighed "Not your fault."

The last part seemed to be a thought spoken aloud, or maybe a reminder. Aragorn's gaze leveled on Dal "do you know where Dal might be?"

Col though a moment before answering. "I think so." the answer was given reluctantly. Aragorn was almost out the door and close to dragging Col behind him before a word from the young man stopped him.

"Strider?"

"What?" came the clipped answer.

"You won't hurt my brother will you?"

Aragorn had not been expecting this. It caught him by surprise and he stopped walking completely. He did not turn just yet. He seemed apprehensive a facing Col.

"Col…do you think that Dal would harm Legolas?"

The question did not answer Col's. "I don't know. It might depend on whether Dal is more afraid or angry at Legolas."

Aragorn nodded and continued walking. Col knew that his question had not been answered. It made him a little hesitant to show Strider to where his brother was. Maybe he shouldn't. But then Legolas would be in danger. While Col pondered the elf's fate verses his brothers, Aragorn's thoughts lied in only the safety of Legolas. He would do anything to ensure that. Col didn't know how much he would sacrifice for his friend that was as close as a brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breath came in ragged gasps for the exhausted elf. The boys were shy to touch the elf at first, but in seeing how he was able to feel pain as much as themselves emboldened them to new heights. They discovered, to their surprise, that Legolas could handle more pain than they had expected.

The first round of punishment left Legolas swinging slowly from the beam he was tied to. Dal and his friends were pleased that the elf was getting his just reward, although they could not make him cry for mercy or forgiveness. 

Legolas's torso was a mass of welts and bruises as were his shoulders. They had used straps and stout sticks to beat him with. Legolas swallowed bile that crept up his throat, the slow swinging pressed against his ribs even more than just standing still. He tried to stop, but the momentum, however little, threw him off balance. Thank Valar he had something to take his mind off the pain. Gradually he had grasped the rope his hand was tied to. It bent his hands back at an awkward angle, but he had a pretty firm grasp on it. He could hoist himself up if he could bear the pain. To the look of things, the boy were ready to have another go at Legolas. When the elf judged that they were close enough, he lifted himself up, gasping from the strain it put on his ribs, and kicked out with long legs. Legolas hit Dal squarely in the chest and the blow sent him flying backwards. To land heavily on the ground.

The elf lost no time. He swung his legs up to wrap around the beam. He hauled himself up so that he was crouching nimbly on the rafter making fast work of freeing himself. He was not able to draw any breath without excruciating pain lancing through him. One of the other youngsters nearly knocked him from his perch with a long branch. Legolas ignored the strike to his already aching body, he was only concerned that his hands were getting looser. Then, with a final yank to the knots, he was free!

Legolas sprang from the shaft. He sailed over the lads heads and hit the floor in a roll. He moaned when his injured ribs met the ground, but did not stop. He threw the door wide. Weaponless, and injured, Legolas knew he could not put up a sufficient fight like this. Forcing his pride to an indignant whisper, he did the only sensible thing possible, he fled to the trees. He might make it to safety there. 

Back at the shed, Dal had gotten his wind back after the elf had attacked him. Angrily he snatched up his bow and quiver full of arrows. _//He thought he could get away did he?//_

Dal was not the best archer in the village, not even close. But anyone could hit a bird from this distance, and Legolas was certainly larger than a bird.

The shaft slammed into his shoulder, making the elf cry out in pain. Legolas could not extract it now, so he snapped it off and continued his flight. The boys had surrounded his escape to the forest. He had been to slow. To avoid them now he would have to go towards the town. Another arrow shot through the foliage far to close to Legolas than was comfortable. The though of having anyone shooting at him in the first place was not exactly comforting either. Legolas shook his head. This was going to be interesting once he ran out of trees to hide in.

****

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Randomramblings: thanks….glad the ouch wasn't for my writing. Glad you think I got a clear picture goin'. Oh…sorry…I think I've kept you waiting long enough for this, next time I'll get it in sooner.

Elfmage: Sorry… If you can believe it, I tried soo hard to get this out before I left. I found an internet café while I was there and that was the only way I could have posted a warning to you guys. Yah! Another who would rather read friendship than slash, we're growing…or just speaking out. Haha…I'm not overly fond of cliffie's myself, but they're sure fun to write. It makes for an exiting beginning for the next chapter. Mwahahah…I so love elf torture and angst, you'll get a good piece of it in my stories.

Deana: I've been having to dish out a healthy share of "I'm sorry's" today. I would have reacted with much more angst than you guys did. I don't deserve just patient readers…although you seemed pretty frantic, I take that as a good thing.

Lauranna Starbreeze: I might have dropped dead for all the time it took to get this out. Is awesomeness a word? Well well…you learn something new everyday. I'll keep dishing 'em out if you like it some much. Good thing I plane to make a series.

Red Tigress: yes, a cliffie. You have no idea how much I was smiling after I read you review. Thanks a bunch. It took a lot to find a good translator.

Leggylover03: Oh don't worry…They will get dragged back one way or another in some sort of pain. It wouldn't be complete without a lecture from father and a forced does of seeping draught to end a story.

Heiwen: You have no Idea how many ideas I got on those plain trips.

Nikki1: I know I beat up on leggy…but you know you like it.

Leggylover03: Good lord…your eyes must be a sight to see by this time. Hope you didn't go blind so you can read this.

Lauranna Starbreeze: same to you.

Legolas_gurl: I took your advise and some of my own…how do you think it turned out?

Me: Glad you liking the story…I'm just here to entertain. It was a trip. I went to Hawaii, and now I'm back to bring you another chapter.

Star-stallion: Sorry it took so long to update. Yah, you like it. I'm so glad!

Ladymarytavington: You're quite a skilled writer yourself. Thanks for reviewing, I'll see you in Biology.

TBC…


	8. When I Fall

****

Woohoo, I wrote this in an entire day, all my weeks of writers block disappeared in one afternoon and left me with great ideas. I'll have the next chapter up soon. 

I found an error in my last sorry that I didn't fix after Kris sent it back to me. I don't know why, but I didn't catch it. The elvish translation I had was after the actual sentence to remind me what I had written, and I forgot to delete it when I posted and forgot to put the English translation at the bottom. I'll do that in this one.

****

I love your guy's reviews, they make me and Kris's day that much better. Tell me what you think.

****

Chapter seven

****

When I Fall

****

__

"Don't tell me how life is

'cause I don't really wanna know

Don't tell me how this game ends

'cause we'll just see how it goes.

Catch me when I fall…"

-Three Doors Down

****

"Now…If I were a human, where would I lead an elf?" The question came from Elladan. He was sitting in a low crook of a tree, chin resting in hand and finger tapping his lips. A thoughtful expression graced his face. Elrohir lounged against the tree his brother was sitting in. 

A fire crackled just off to his left, their hastily gathered supplies lying near it. Though the twins knew what they were after, they had no idea where Estel and Legolas might be. Both elves could track expertly, but the trick was finding where they had started from. They hadn't used the brothers escape route, and it had been difficult to track where they might have gone. 

Elrohir idly fingered a green leaf from the tree, "Your problem might be brother, that you are trying to think to much like a human, and not enough as an elf would. It seems as if Estel is more elf than human most times."

Elladan stopped his tapping and peered down in surprise at Elrohir, "You are right, Estel would think more like us, wouldn't he? Why did I not see that before?" 

Although the last seemed to be Elladan questioning himself, his brother was happy to answer. He swung up into the tree to crouch next to Elladan. "Because brother, I got the better half of our fathers intelligence."

A smile bloomed on Elrohir's face, his brother had yet to return a friendly barb. Just when he thought for once Elladan might not do anything, his hand shot out and caught Elrohir in the shoulder. His arms wind milled for a few seconds before he fell backwards off the low tree limb. He didn't land hard enough to knock the wind out of him, but it wasn't a soft landing either.

"You may be a quick thinker brother, but so am I." He jumped from the tree, his face deck in a smile to rival his brothers "And I have better balance." He stretched out his hand for Elrohir to take, but instead of taking the hand to get up, Elrohir pulled his brother down on the ground besides him. Upon tackling Elladan , he started one of their frequent wrestling matches.

Anyone watching would have thought they were going to kill each other, but in truth they were gentle enough to not beat each other too badly. They had had plenty of practice from wrestling with Estel when he was younger.

Both backed off panting, a wordless truce being called. Elladan rested a hand on Elrohir's shoulder as they walked the few steps to their camp. It was fairly late so they ate a cold supper from their pack. Game was plentiful and they could hunt on their way home if they wanted to. 

Elrohir stood watch for the fist half of the night. He paced slowly around their camp. Even though he had faith that Estel could handle almost any situation that came his

way, he could not help the brotherly concern that he was feeling. Tomorrow they would pick up his and Legolas's tracks. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn was all but dragging Col in the direction he was leading them. He wanted to run, to find Legolas, to make sure that he was all right. He had to be all right. Aragorn mentally checked himself, Legolas didn't have to bee all right. They both had gotten into these problems before, and they didn't always turn out for the best. He hoped, yes hope, hoped that Legolas was safe. 

Col's mind was in a silent torment all of it's own. Aragorn looked like he was ready to tear apart the town, or his brother, to find the elf. For his brothers sake, he had hopefully left the elf alone. He was unsure whether to lead Strider to Dal or not. He didn't know whether Strider had any brothers, but surly he would do the same for them. 

Surely Dal would not hurt Legolas? Or would he? Chewing his lip in frustration, Col looked around him, to Aragorn it might appear that he was looking for the next place to turn. Col's mind was far from that, he was looking for the best place to run if he should decide to flee. The night grew darker and the shadows longer as Col led the ranger on a merry dance of mixed feeling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Using an elves natural ability to blend in with the surroundings, Legolas dropped quietly from the trees, albeit heavily from the pain in his shoulder and torso. His attackers were not a hundred paces from him. Drawing in a slow breath to calm himself and just to get his breath back, Legolas walked a few paces. 

For a moment the trees and the clearly visible town blurred and swam before his eyes. Leaning against a tree kept him from staggering, but before he could stop himself, a twig cracked under his abnormally heavy steps.

The noise alerted Dal and his fellow tormenter. Legolas felt the wind of an arrow as if pasted dangerously close to his ear. Pushing himself away from the tree, Legolas began a stumbling run. Darting behind a tree he scrambled into the nearest he could find and continued by air, the trees were thinner and he had to jump greater distances. Through unsteady vision, the elf saw that if he made one last jump, he could make it onto the top platform of the town.

Although that might have meant certain capture for the elf, it was at a late hour; not as many people were wandering the allies. At present it was his best option. Concealing himself in the treetops, he gathered himself for the leap, and with as much strength as he could muster, Legolas launched himself to the platform. 

He nearly didn't make it, catching himself at the last moment, with both arms. He cried out when the pressure reached his bad arm. He forced himself to hang on with both arms, and haul the rest of him up as well. A few moments later, Legolas lay panting on his designated perch, but at the cost of being seen by Dal and his fellows. 

Once again, the elf had an advantage over the. He was able to make the jump, but the humans would have to take on of the stairs that led to the second floor where Legolas was at. A sudden though struck Legolas. Where was he? Oh he knew he was on the second level, but where on it?

Both levels stretched for an astonishing large area. With no certain idea where the stairs were, Legolas stood stiffly from the ground, and slipped into an alley. A soft patter of boots one flight of the stairs announced the presence of two. One other must had taken the another flight of stairs, trying to corner the elf.

Legolas made no sound at all as he walked cautiously around a corner, trying to keep low. The effect of a stalking panther was only thrown of a little by the limp in Legolas's gait. How was he going to get out of this maze of allies and rows without being seen?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dal watched in startled amazement as the elf leaped across the great distance to the platform. Non of them could have ever made that jump. Dal had been sure the elf was going to fall when he didn't make it a clean leap. But the elf had somehow managed to get himself up. Cursing under his breath, Dal motioned for the other lads to follow him. They did without question. 

Dal nodded toward the stairs they were to take and the ones he meant to. They were slow to pick up on things, but ant woodsman knew how to corner game. Although this might turn out to be one very interesting hunt, and the game might bite back. 

Gripping his bow tightly Dal made his way up the stairs to the second level of the dais. Dal knew next to no real information about elves, the little that was real information was they could walk without sound. This seemed to be true, as he could not hear with quarry at all, even though he was sure this is where he was. The elf was here, he just needed to find him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas was getting a bit anxious, he could not hear the other pair of feet he knew were supposed to be there. It was odd for the elf to not hear them, or even odder that Dal could walk so silently, but perhaps it had to do with how far away some things seemed to sound. Shaking his head as if to rid himself of this hindrance, Legolas rounded another corner. And almost ran headfirst into Dal.

Both blinked in surprise before they acted. Dal reached out an grabbed Legolas's collar and shouted a warning to the others. A few people popped their heads out of windows, Some went back inside. But a few eyes also widened at seeing Legolas. He could hear more scraping around and doors opening and shutting. They were going to have company in a while, and not for the best. With a groan that wasn't at all for his injuries, Legolas rammed his elbow into Dal's stomach, causing him not only to let go his hold on Legolas, but to cry out pain.

Legolas winced, they were going to think him dangerous and violent even more than they probably already did. Gather his feet beneath his, Legolas sprinted away from Dal and the growing crowd of people that would soon be after his blood. 

Dodging lantern posts that cast warm puddles on the wooden floor, and dashing at a reckless speed around corners, Legolas ran for his life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Col had convinced himself that his brother would have done nothing to the gentle elf, and had worked up the nerve to lead Aragorn to the shed he knew his brother would sometimes sneak off to. 

Strider burst into the room. The waning light showed what Aragorn had feared. Col's face emptied of blood, leaving it as white as snow. 

The small room was in complete disarray. The table that was in one corner was on it's side and so were the two chairs that sat around it. A few straps and a stout stick lay under the rope that still hung from the beam. 

With a none to silent elvish curse that would have shocked the roughest tavern sailor, had he known elvish, Aragorn kicked the stick lying on the floor. Col was afraid to look at Strider. Indeed, he was frightened to think what his brother had done to Legolas. 

Looking at his boots, Col nearly jumped a foot in the air when Aragorn slammed his fist into the wall, resting his forehead against it. 

"It looks like he had escaped, from the tracks outside. Though he is wounded." The words startled Col. He had not noticed the tracks outside the shack. Aragorn inhaled deeply, standing up to his full height. Even though Col himself was not that much shorter than Aragorn, the Dúnadan seemed to loom over the young man. 

"I need to find him."

Col walked over to Strider, he did not flinch when his intense gaze was lowered to meet him eye to eye. Col laid a hand on Strider's shoulder. "We need to find him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dal breathlessly finished his story to a crowd of angry towns people. The breathlessness was as much from mock fright as from the blow Legolas landed to his midsection. 

"I tell ya, he was like a demon. Me, Klan, and Airen could hardly get away. He was goin' ta kill us I know it." Dal gestured to his friends that had helped beat Legolas. The nodded avidly in agreement. Behind the frightened mask, the young man was tying not to smile. Now that elf was going to get what he deserved. He was a bit worried about Strider showing up though. The ranger hadn't wanted Dal to touch the elf. But he got the distinct feeling that he had hated the elf just as much as he himself did. Strider shouldn't be too displeased. After all, the elf could still walk, that's all Strider was concerned about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn had to be around, he had to be. Hope, have hope. He and Aragorn had gotten out of worse than this. A few he could remember off the top of his head, a few he could not. He gasped for air, but kept running. He did not think the towns people would be pleased to see him after the picture Dal had no doubt painted to make him seem the adversary.

Their footsteps were pounding in his ears; they were after the "demon" that plagued their town. If he hadn't been running for is life, Legolas might have laughed. But it didn't seem the right time to be amused. He would have probably sounded hysterical if he tried. 

The twists and turns of the narrow walkways and roads were sharp and Legolas didn't seem them almost until he was too late. Looking over his shoulder was the worst thing he could have done. A lantern post met him head on as he righted himself forward. Unable to slow his momentum, Legolas crashed into the post with more of a thud rather than an actual crash. Legolas was not aware he was on the ground until he felt the wood beneath his hands. Bright lights flashed and an unpleasant rolling in his stomach told him he just might be sick. Holding onto consciousness by a breaking thread and swallowing convulsively to keep the contents of his stomach down, Legolas pushed himself up on to unsteady legs. He staggered and held onto the lantern post, heaving raggedly. 

After tottering a few steps, he made himself keep running at a dogged pace. The crowd of people was growing closer by the sound of it. Legolas was forced to halt so abruptly that he nearly fell of the ledge he had run into, looking down from the considerable height gave Legolas no fear. He was used to being in trees that were far higher. Glancing behind him, Legolas could see the torch light from the towns people and a few of the front runners. 

An arrow whistled close to his leg before vanishing into the darkness. Legolas looked for any other way he could escape. There was none. They had cornered him as deftly as a cat catches a mouse. Despite the situation, Legolas smiled. A mouse was hardly an animal to compare himself to. Well, let them be surprised to find their cornered mouse turned out to be a weasel. Legolas could clearly see the people now. They were nearly upon him. His grin broadened, Estel would kill him for this. Facing them would have been a difficult task for anyone of lesser courage, another arrow cut the air not an inch from the tip of one pointed ear. Before they could hurl another weapon or attack him, Legolas stepped off of the ledge, down into pitch black

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aragorn studied the tracks outside the shack. There were multiple foot prints that not only marked the prince and Dal, but others as well.

"There are more than two set's of tracks, do you know of anyone your brother would be with?" Strider did not look up as he spoke.

Col nodded even when he knew Strider could not see him, "Yes, a few his friends, he spend much time around them." Col felt the recent tension between him and the ranger lift off when Col shared the sympathy for Legolas. 

Somehow it seemed that Strider knew of his guilty feelings as well as the feeling that Dal had betrayed his brothers trust. He was not the man his brother thought him to be.

Aragorn went to Col and gripped his shoulder.

"He is still a good person, even if he is controlled by his fear and anger. He is your brother." 

Aragorn seemed to be reading his thoughts, or his mood. Col had been quieter that normal, Aragorn thought it would have been his brother. 

"Let's go, they might have gone into the town. It seems that they were driving him that way." Aragorn walked as he talked, motioning with a nod that Col was to follow him.

Col came eagerly, they would find them yet. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*_Rhach lin del: curse your fear_

*Ada: father/daddy

*I forgot to _translate these at the end of the last chapter so I'm doing it now_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Blazetreiden: I hope my ideas worked for you, and my favorite chars are so hard to decide on. Of course I love Legolas and Aragorn, but none more than the other. I think If I have to make a choice I'd say Elrohir. I'm a twin myself, and he seems…more relaxed than Elladan. I don't know where I got these vibes from. I think it may have been Cassia and Sio's stories. But he seems the one who doesn't have to be responsible and he's quicker to smile and comfort. Although this is a Legolas Aragorn friendship fic, I'm throwing in a hefty dash of everyone's favorite twins as well.

****

Deana: Yeah, I know. I am putting Legolas through an awful lot. Don't worry Aragorn will get his share. Maybe a little less in this fic. But the sequel will have more Aragorn torture as well as Legolas.

Elfmage: Yep, I'm back. I love a good Legolas angst story as much as the next fan, and a bit more. Though it's got to be mixed in with adventure. I know what you mean. I'm afraid to look in half of the stories, except for authors I know don't write slashes. 

Elven Kitten: I likey that you likey it! I'll keep posting. Look for my sequel after I finish this fic.

Legolas_gurl: I love finding Nemo! Dory was one of my favorites. Yeah… it does remind me of that, interesting comparison.

Blazetreiden: next chapters comin'

Lili: I knew you weren't complaining, lol. It's just something about them both that makes them so easy to torture.

Nikki1: If it were up to me, I'd let you have Dal, Klan, and Airen. But I'm afraid there isn't going to be much of them left when Aragorn get's a hold of them.

Lauranna Starbreeze: I'm sorry leggy got the short end, but Aragorn makes them pay. I love Elladan and Elrohir too. I'm a twin, so I love them even more ^_^. But I bet they'll appreciate us both.

Leggylover03: Don't worry, Estel's coming. Of course there'll be Estel pain. He's got to get his share of knocks too.

Miss Attitude: Glad you like it. Hopefully you stick with me.

TBC…


	9. Stand Before Me

****

"lo all. Sorry it took me a while to write thins one. I kept getting ideas, so it's longer than the last. I'd like them to be longer than this. But it's only my first story. Wait until the plot really starts to pick up speed. One day I hope maybe even to create even a spark of the suspense that Cassia and Sio can make. I'd like to make a series as long as their….but that'll take a while. So enjoy this one and look for my next chapter.

****

Chapter eight

Stand Before Me

__

What will we do? What will we say?  
When it's the end of this game that we play?  
Will we crumble into the dust my friend?  
Or will we start this game over again?  
-Three Doors Down

Aragorn and Col heard the commotion once they were in earshot of the town center. It seemed that there was large group of people on the top platform of the structure in the middle of town. Trading quizzical glances, Aragorn and Col mounted one of the two flights of stairs that led to the top. They had to wander around for a while until they found where all the ruckus was. 

What they saw was not what either had expected. It was indeed a large crowd of towns people, but they were armed. A chill that quickly turned to anger seeped into Aragorn. At the front of the people, stood Dal. He had not seen them yet, but would be likely to in a few moments. Before he could get a chance to reach Dal, Col had already sprinted ahead. Aragorn tried to grab him, but the boy was by now too far away. 

Col shoved his way through the crowd. The only light he could find Dal by was the torch light from those who carried them and from the lantern posts. Dal was illuminated by one of the torches. It cast an oddly eerie glow on his face, making his shadow long and take on a haunted feel. A smile bloomed on his face when he saw his brother coming through the crowd. Though is faltered slightly when he saw that Strider was following. 

Col had reached his brother and drawn him off a little ways away from the others. No one thought this out of the ordinary, most people had grouped into clusters of three or four. The main topic was of when and how they were to go about capturing the elf. In an urgent whisper Col spoke to his brother,

"Dal, where is…the elf?" He had been about to say Legolas. "Where did he go?"

Dal smile reassuringly and warmly at his younger brother. He hugged Col and kept one arm around him. He had not known where Col had been all day, it was worried him when the elf escaped. "Don't worry Col, it won't hurt you, I'm here now."

Col felt like screaming in frustration. "Listen Dal, just tell me where leg-." 

Aragorn's hand clamped like a vice on Col's shoulder. It couldn't have been more effective than if he had gagged Col. 

"Precisely what I want to ask him lad, where is my elf, Dal?" Aragorn raised an eyebrow, scowling down at Dal. 

The older boy gulped nervously, but forced a smile anyways. "He was causing a commotion upstairs, so I went up to…quiet him down. I didn't think you'd mind at all. But he broke through his bonds and escaped. He did some damage to me and couple of friends on the way. The people are going to find him." Dal nodded, it sounded believable to him. A simple ranger did not have that much loyalty to one king or lord enough for him not to be bought. 

The story might have been worked, if Aragorn was truly a simple ranger and Legolas just another errand to run for his lord, but that was not the case. Aragorn did not possess the patience Legolas had when it came to dealing with the faults of the human race, although he himself was a part of it. Dal's "quieting" did not sound as if he merely shushed the elf for being noisy. No, his patience was at an end, and Legolas needed him. 

A colorful string of curses in elvish was all the warning Dal had before Aragorn snatched him by the collar, hauling him a few inches off the ground, he brought his face close so that their noses be very nearly touching. "Do you expect me to believe any of that?" His voice was low and gravelly with bridled anger. "I would venture to say that you tied him before beating him. You will tell me where Legolas is or Valar help me I will take retribution from your hide."

Col looked as shocked as Dal felt. But the older boy also felt something that Col did not, fear. His voice trembled when he spoke and it came out in a rush. 

"W-we, I mean I, that is to say that he umm…" Dal's feeble attempt at covering up was lost on the ranger. Eyes like molten lead bored into Dal's own. His mouth went dry as a bone and he licked his lips without wetting them.

"Where is he?" Aragorn no longer held his anger in check, he shook Dal like a rag doll. 

Through chattering teeth Dal cried out in a voice, high pitched with fear "He's gone, he's gone, I swear, I saw him! Please he's gone, he fell over the side, please!"

Aragorn immediately let go of the boy, letting him collapse onto the ground. Aragorn moved to the very edge of the platform, where the second level gave way to open space. The ground wasn't visible, it was now too dark out to see except for few feet away. Aragorn raked a hand through his tousled hair and paced along the edge. The ground could have been miles down for all he could see. It wasn't though, and Aragorn knew it. Although not as tall as some trees he had fallen out of, it was still of good height. It would not have been easy for the elf to do if he was injured.

Col looked nervously about. Even if Aragorn had acted like nothing had happened, others had been staring open mouthed the entire time Aragorn had been threatening Dal. They were starting to re-group now and finger weapons. An uneasy murmuring swept the crowd. As the whisperings grew louder, so did the accusations. They meant to kill Aragorn, or at least meant him to share the same fate as Legolas. He was in league with the elf. The more Col saw, the more he realized that Aragorn might not make it through alive.

Aragorn turned, he needed to get down there and fast. He and Legolas might be able to make it out alive if he could find him and get out of here. They would get out of here somehow. A plan started forming in Estel's agile mind. He began to push his way through the crowds without a thought. His planning consumed him so that he did not realize the people had formed a tight circle around him, blocking off all exit. The end of a quarterstaff prodded his chest, stopping him. 

"Now there fella, we know what you're tryin' to do. We can't just let you go out there and find your friend. You and that Elf are gonna stay right here. All cozy like with us." The fellows smile did not look at all heartening.

Aragorn let his hand slide to the hilt of his sword buckled at his waist. Before he could draw the quarterstaff withdrew and came at his again, hitting his shoulder hard. A tightening of his mouth was all that betrayed how much the blow hurt. His hand found the sword, and Aragorn drew it from it's sheath with a metallic ring. 

The crowd backed off a little. Aragorn's racked his brain, trying to think of a way to get out of here. The only one who had not receded was the man holding the quarterstaff. He reached out to the man, trying clam him down. He went so far as to adjust the way he held his sword, so that it pointed downwards. The man didn't give Aragorn a chance to talk the quarterstaff flashed out once more. The cracking of bones in Aragorn's right hand were heard clearly. Col winced in sympathy and Aragorn bit his lip to keep from crying out.

Aragorn pulled his hand back, keeping his arm close to his body. His broken hand dropped the sword and he picked it up with the other. His left now gripped his sword, he whirled it around so that it was back to pointing at the circle surrounding him. Leveling Andúril so that it was parallel to the man's eyes, Aragorn held it unwavering as he glared at the people surrounding him. Hopefully the people would not see that the blade was awkward in Aragorn's hand. 

In a quick fluid motion, he moved to where Col stood in the circle and encircled and arm around his neck, the arm that held his sword. He laid the blade edge against Col's neck. A collective gasp went up from the people and they unconsciously took a step forward. 

Col froze in a split second his heart jumped into his throat and his stomach plummeted. His breathing sped up and he looked around with eyes wide with fear. The boy nearly gasped with relief when the ranger bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Easy lad, play along." Aragorn started to back up slowly.

The circle opened and allowed his to pass through. When the ranger began backing away towards the stairs the people took another step forward. Aragorn pressed the sword a bit harder to Col's neck. The blade was cold but other than put pressure, the blade did nothing. 

Col almost enjoyed seeing the stunned faces of the towns folk. The flat of the blade was mostly lying on his neck. The blade it self was not touching the boy, it only looked that way. A mask of fear was all the people could see on Col's face. 

"I won't harm the boy, unless you let me leave. I'm taking him with me. You'll be able to find him when I'm gone. Don't try and come after us."

Quickly, Aragorn took the blade from Col's neck and pulled the boy behind him. Andúril now pointed back at the cluster of people watching them go in the direction of the nearest flight of stairs. Once they were out of earshot Aragorn let Col walk besides him and not in front of with his hand on the boys shoulder. 

Aragorn felt his broken hand beneath his cloak. It seemed to be broken in several places. Not stopping to dwell on it Aragorn pressed on. Though Col had other thoughts, stopping the ranger, Col took Striders hand lightly in his own. The boys long fingers probed softly at Aragorn's wounded hand, before ripping a long piece of cloth from the bottom of his tunic. Making a crude sling, Col slipped is over Aragorn's head to his neck and placed his arm through the loop to hang against his chest.

Aragorn inspected the sling with surprise. A smile was all it took to set a dark blush in Col's cheeks. 

"Well done lad." Aragorn patted the boy's shoulder.

It soon became apparent that the towns folk did not intend to keep their word and not follow after. Aragorn thought it sounded as if they were trying to keep quiet. Rolling his eyes Aragorn looked down to Col who hid a snicker behind on hand, they made more noise than a drunken orc. But they did not follow for the sake of something to do. They meant harm to Legolas and Aragorn, and they were gaining. Quickening their stride, Aragorn and Col descended the steps to ground level with as much noise as leaves falling. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan looked quickly over his shoulder. One hand slowly reached over his shoulder to free his bow. Silently knocking an arrow, the elf slid over to his brother who was sleeping by the fire. The elf had his eye's open, but they were glazed over in a film of sleep.

"El, wake up." He touched his brothers shoulder lightly "slowly _gwanur nin."_

Dark shadows had formed a half circle around the two elves. Elrohir reached slowly for the nearest haversack. It had his bow and quiver strapped to it side. The only weapons he had on him were two daggers. He had no time though, to unfasten the bow. The shadows darted in towards Elladan and Elrohir. Elladan shoved his brother to get him running and took after him. Quickly, they scaled the nearest tree. The teeth of the warg on Elladan's heels snapped shut with a audible snap of empty air.

The wargs circled the tree, but the twins did not mind, they were in a forest and surrounded by trees. They could keep going for miles without setting foot to the ground. Elrohir gave his brother a relieved smile albeit shaky.

"That was close."

The elder elf shook his head and put a hand over his face, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Come, we should go." Elrohir followed his brother, walking lightly along the tree boughs. They weren't as at home among the trees as Legolas would have been. But every elf had a special place in their hearts for the forests and combined with the natural balance of an elf they were at ease.

Elrohir dug out a canteen from the salvaged pack and drank deeply from it. Passing it back to Elladan, the younger twin looked down at the darks silhouettes of the wargs following underneath.

They made good time by the trees, maybe not as well as if they had been on the ground. Though it might be better for the going to be rough than to be supper for wargs. 

A good many hours later Elladan stopped his brother who was just about to jump to the next tree.

"El, look." Elrohir peered through the darkness at the ground. He saw what his brother was pointing to. There in the dirt was a faint set of tracks not caused by wargs. They seemed to be ranged all over, as if some sort of intricate dance steps. Both elves examined the tracks closely with interest, Elrohir noticed also that the wargs were no longer following them. 

"What happened do you think?" It was Elladan who spoke.

"Well, They are most certainly Estel's and Legolas's, but your guess is good as mine."

Elrohir looked upward through the trees, there were lights. The town was almost visible from where he was perched, but in the dark he could only see the lights clearly.

He poked Elladan and motioned with his head towards the lights, "It seems to me that the tracks lead there."

Elladan raised his head to glimpse the way Elrohir had indicated. "So it would seem."

The brothers silently crept towards the town. The trees were getting farther and farther apart, soon they would have to go on foot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Legolas had hit the ground, only his natural elven abilities saved him from breaking anything else. As it were, Legolas hit the ground and rolled instead of just colliding with it.

The rolling was painful for the arrow lodged in his shoulder and for broken ribs alike. But he grit his teeth and jumped up. No doubt the towns people would organize a search part to look for him. 

Almost to the point of collapsing after running around the town trying to find his way out and to find Aragorn, Legolas leaned against a wall panting heavily. Although it hurt his ribs, he could hardly stop himself, a lack of oxygen was making him lightheaded.

Pushing away from the wall and beginning a staggering run, Legolas was hit by a wave of dizziness and stumbled head on into a person in the middle of the lane. The man grabbed Legolas in a firm grip by the arm. The elf tried to view the man's face but his world was still spinning, so he braced himself for a blow and closed his eyes.

"Legolas?"

The voice caused Legolas's eyes to snap open as Aragorn's arms enfolded the elf tightly.

"Aragorn, _mellon-nin_?" Legolas whispered the name and pressed his face into Aragorn's shoulder.

Aragorn hugged Legolas to him closing his eyes thankful he had found the elf at last.

Aragorn saw how stiffly Legolas moved once he had released him. The wet stain from the blood on his shoulder drew Aragorn's attention to the arrow in it.

"This will have to come out." Aragorn muttered to himself and Legolas, he gently fingered the end to the shaft.

Wincing slightly, Legolas waved away Aragorn. Though through experience he should have known that that wasn't going to keep Aragorn away. The son of Elrond had a bad habit of mothering Legolas when he was injured, though Legolas could hardly deny his own tendency to do the same to Estel.

The way Legolas kept one arm wrapped around his middle was a good indicator of where the elf sustained the worst injuries. Aragorn laid a gentle hand on the elf's ribs, probing with fingertips. Grimacing faintly, Aragorn shook his head.

"Father is going to kill me for bringing you home like this."

Legolas would have laughed if he could have. Instead he grinned and shook his head.

"What about you, I see that sling you are trying to hide beneath your cloak."

Col was a bit lost by this time. He was immensely glad to find Legolas, and was content to simply watch the warm reunion. It was surprising to Col when Legolas beckoned to him, though he came. Feeling as if he owed an immeasurable apology to the elf, he started to stutter ashamedly.

Guessing what the boy was saying, Legolas placed one slender finger beneath the boy's chin and raised his head so that they were eye to eye.

"You need not apologize for what you did not do young one." Col nodded after a minute, looking away with a gratifying appearance on his face.

All three individuals looked up when they heard the sound of many footsteps and the talking of people. Col's eyes grew frightened while Legolas and Aragorn tensed. Aragorn could not use his sword with his left hand and Legolas had no weapon, nor could he run anymore. It seemed like they would be well and truly caught this time.

"Where's our luck now?" Aragorn whispered the words to Legolas who stood besides him.

"If my memory serves me correctly, we've never had any." Legolas crouched slightly, preparing for the onslaught.

The crowd of towns people rounded the corner and now had all three in plain view. The light from the torches lit up the street. Most of the people had some sort of weapon on them. As they began to come forward slowly, some of the men came to the front, they held ropes that would be for restraining them.

Aragorn had a white knuckled grip on his sword hilt. Though it might not do much good, it was worth it to not go down without a fight.

"_Deri dan!_" The command rang sharply through the gloom piercing the towns people better than any arrow could have done. They flinched back as if struck.

Elladan and Elrohir strode carefully in front of Legolas, Aragorn, and Col. Elladan had an arrow knocked and drawn, ready to fire. Elrohir had his daggers clenched tightly in both hands, his bow and quiver slung onto his back.

"Don't move!" came the second cry, this time in Westron. 

One of the men ventured a step forward, but Elladan let loose his arrow. It struck the ground so close to the man's foot that it sliced the leather on one side of his boot.

"I said stay where you are!" Elladan voice took on a chilling bite. 

He started to back up, they slowly moved backwards until they came to the end of the street. 

"Go now." Said Elrohir. He stayed and watched the mob while Elladan covered Aragorn and the rest. When they were out of site Elrohir began to walk backwards after them, his eyes never leaving the towns people.

Turning the corner he started to walk after the rest into the forest.

They walked in apprehensive silence for a few minutes and they were sure none were coming after them.

Elladan lost the icy hardness and smiled warmly to Legolas and Estel. The twins traded looks when they saw Col, but did nothing more.

"We thought you might be causing some trouble somewhere Estel. But we did not expect this. What do you plan to tell father? You and Legolas look as if a building fell on you" The elder twin spoke in elvish, he embraced Aragorn and ruffled his already disarrayed hair.

"You really pulled our chestnuts out of the fire this time to be sure." Aragorn laughed and Legolas grinned.

The wood elf was being supported by Elrohir, his good arm pulled around the noldor Elf's shoulder and his arm about Legolas's waist. The sling that Col had made for Aragorn did not escape Elladan notice, he merely raised an eyebrow at his younger brother as he too drew Aragorn's uninjured arm around his own shoulders.

Speaking now in the common tongue, Elrohir gestured to Col who walked to the side of him. "I thank you for your aid to my brother and to Legolas. What is your name boy?"

Col shyly raised his eyes "Col, my name is Col." The boy hesitated for a moment before asking " Is Strider really your brother?"

Elrohir's face creased in an amused smile "Of course he is young one. My name is Elrohir, my brother over there is Elladan, and you already know Estel and Legolas."

Col nodded, taking in the elf's new name for Strider.

The twins lead them into the forest. There didn't seem to be any of the wargs about. It looked as if they had final given up their hunt for the elves and went off in search of easier game.

"Come, that rabble won't be long in coming after us. Though I doubt they will come into the forest for us."

Col Followed the elves and Strider into the wood, knowing that no harm would befall him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

gwanur nin: my brother

__

Deri dan: Stay back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Elfmage: I know, one day I'll get a freakin' lot of good ideas and write out a huge thing…but then I go back to writing at a normal pace a few days later. Thanks for the compliment mellon. I can't believe you like it so much. This next one's for you.

Miss Attitude: Don't worry they get Legolas, I'm gonna go through the whole healing and angry elf lord thing next. Sorry about the spelling errors. It's my fault, my editor works hard enough as it is and he does a great job.

Deana: I love Legolas and Aragorn the same. I can't choose between them 'cause I don't think you can have one without the other. You can't separate the twins either, but I just love Elrohir better. I say Elladan's name just like it's spelled Ell-a-dan, with the Dan said like you would the guy's name.

Nikki1: Don't worry, hopefully Dal got his just reward of getting the crap scarred out of him. I don't think I could bring myself to have Aragorn beat up on a kid…even if he did deserve it.

Elven kitten: Sorry, I think I took a bit longer to update, but it's mostly planned out from here. With any luck I can get the last couple of chapters in in a few weeks or less.

Kris: You're awesome!! Thanks for all the work you do, you don't know how much I appreciate it. Thanks for reviewin' the next chapter will be coming your way soon.

Leggylover03: Sorry, not much Estel pain in this one. But if you could only see what's in store. Mwahahah, if you like Estel pain then your gonna have a fit in the next story. Look for my sequel once this is done.

Invisigoth: The best Legolas story…wow…if I could giggle I'd sound just like a school girl on helium. You can't imagine how much I was grinning after I read your review.

Lauranna Starbreeze: Yeah…I can tell, but it's not a bad thing. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up soon.

Heiwen: That was a pretty bad cliffie wasn't it. But I liked it. Don't worry Aragorn won't let them have Leggy forever. He's got to get all threatening and protective sometime. The twins are coming too, they get to save the day and make everything slightly better.

TBC…


	10. Walking Free

****

"lo all. Sorry I got this in so late. It's true, holidays are the word times to write. Everything kept coming up and I had no time. But they're over now so thing with hopefully go back to normal. Here's the next chapter and sorry to say that this story is coming to an end soon. Look for my sequel next. I don't have a name for it yet but when I do I'll tell you all. Enjoy

****

Look to my first chapter for all the ramblings and disclaimers.

Chapter nine

Walking Free

__

There's a certain kind of pain that can numb you   


There's a type of freedom that can tie you down   


Sometimes the unexplained can define you   


And sometimes the silence is the only sound   
-Nickel Creek

****

Stopping not far into the woods, Aragorn shrugged off Elladan's arm and walked to Col. Col tried to blink back the tears that threatened to drop from his eyes. Swallowing back the lump in his throat he gratefully excepted Aragorn's embrace.

"This is as far as you go Col. Your people will be worried, and I would not have them think you've had anything to do with us. If you go back now it will seem I have kept my promise and have sent you back to them. Go now, we will meet again."

Col could do nothing more than nod against Aragorn's shoulder. 

"Where do you say I can find you?" Col let his arms drop to his sides and his warm brown eyes penetrated into Striders.

"It is not for you to know right now Col. Our paths will cross again, that is where I say you can find me." Col bowed his head, accepting Aragorn's answer with a heavy heart.

He in turn nodded his farewell to the elves and grasped Legolas's hand tightly, offering silent gratitude and a goodbye. Stopping at the edge of the forest, Col looked back at the now distant figures. His spirits lifted a bit. Strider had said they would meet again one day. For now his eyes were open and his hope was that he would not have to wait long.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they judged that they were far enough away from the town, Elladan and Elrohir eased the ranger and wood elf to the ground. Legolas's broken ribs scraped together painfully. Although a wince was all there was to betray his condition, Aragorn knew his friend all to well. Legolas was harboring a greater hurt than himself. 

Trying to fend off Elrohir proved to much of a task at present, so Legolas allowed the Noldor elf to examine his injuries. Any muttering of "fine" fell on completely deaf ears. 

Through gentle probing, Elrohir found that six of the wood elf's ribs were broken. It was a wonder that none of them pierced a lung. He left Legolas leaning with his back against a tree. Walking over to Elladan's side he took the bag his brother held and rummaged around in it till he came upon a roll of white bandages. Once his ribs were bound they would no longer be life threatening , Legolas would no longer be in danger of them puncturing a lung or tearing through the skin. As sore as he might be tomorrow from the bandaging, it was well worth it.

A sharp hiss caused Elladan to look up at Estel and away from his work. A few bones had been broken in Estel's hand. And no matter the endurance of the ranger, setting bones was painful although now he was only checking where the breaks were. 

"Easy Estel, I have hardly done anything. Hold on now, I am going to set the bones."

Against his will Aragorn's sharp cry caused Legolas to jerk his head up from it's resting place against the tree, though when he saw that the ranger did not require his aid he lay back again. Legolas would have liked to be with Estel. But he very much doubted that Elrohir was going to let him up. He felt a strange leaded sensation that begged to let him close his eyes and sleep. 

Catching his breath while Elladan wrapped his hand and put it back into the sling Col had made, Aragorn turned his gaze on Legolas. The site of the elf with closed eyes sent a small thrill of panic through Aragorn. Trying to tell himself that Legolas was just tired did not seem to make the fear resting in his stomach any better. Elladan firmly sat him back down when he started to rise, wanting to go to Legolas.

Denying that the feeling of his ribs scraping back into place hurt would have been a flat out lie. Although this didn't keep Legolas from insisting that he was fine when Estel finally was allowed to come to his side. Gritting his teeth against the pain, Legolas had enough gall to question Estel on his own injuries, however less severe, and demand to inspect them. Fighting not to smile and fending off his brothers attempts to get him to drink from a the canteen of tea, Estel seated himself stiffly by Legolas and let him lean against his shoulder. 

Legolas's eyes were beginning to slip shut without the helpful herb that Elladan had added in good quantities to the canteen of tea he tried to press on the wood elf. Giving into to his brothers to avoid making him drink by force, Estel let himself swallow a few mouthfuls and before long he realized that he was lying on his back next to Legolas. One of his brothers had draped a cloak over him. No longer fighting sleep Estel allowed himself to be pulled under by the warm darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elladan nudged his brother into helping him to gather dry kindling and wood for a fire. Although they had rations in the lone pack for only a few days, there was nothing that could not be found in the forest this time of the year. When they awoke, Estel and Legolas did not need cold stream water and dried beef rations. 

The sparks from Elladan's flint and tinder soon caught and the dry wood he had stacked started a smokeless fire. Cracking and popping merrily, the flames gave off heat that was comforting even if it was almost useless in the warm summer night. The light however, was rather useful, even elven eyes could not see too clearly in the pitch blackness of the night.

While Elladan followed the sounds of a nearby stream, Elrohir stood watch over the two sleeping forms of the elf and ranger. Pacing around the camp and peering through the dark, he watched for any signs of the wargs returning. So far it seemed that they really had gone in search of other prey, Elrohir sighed mentally in relief. It would be hard enough to make it back to Imladris before something else happened. Smiling and glancing up at the stars Elrohir continued his rounds.

Soon Elladan was able to pick out the campfire from a ways off. The only bag they had salvaged was in his hands. He had successfully been able to locate a nice patch of thyme growing not far from the stream. The stream itself held an abundance of supplies. Water to make a soup for when Estel and Legolas awoke filled the canteens, and Elladan found a good crop of watercress growing in the shallows of the brook. Of course there was always a laden berry bush to find in summer. They were a bit too sweet this late, closer to winter now, but they made for a fine snack.

"El." said Elladan as he slipped into camp. He caught his brothers attention before tossing his the bag and seating himself next to the fire.

Popping a few of the berries into his mouth Elladan watched his brother digging though the bag. A small pot and lid was the only item they had to cook in. Shrugging, Elrohir started to prepare the soup. After adding the stream water, he shredded a handful of the dried beef they had brought as rations. It would add a healthy taste and nutrients that would provide strength for the injured pair. 

The watercress and thyme were to merely add flavor to the soup and make it more pleasant to eat. If anything Elrohir was a better cook that Elladan But his could hardly be called good either, just better than his brother. Eyes skimming across the landscape, Elladan lay down next to the fire and propped himself up on his elbows. Tossing a berry at Elrohir filling the pot with water Elladan laughed quietly.

"I pray that Estel and Legolas wake soon. I shudder to think that I might have to live on your cooking until we see home once more."

Elrohir caught the berry in his mouth and chewed reflectively, "If you insult my cooking again brother, I just might let you try your hand at it."

Wrinkling his nose, the elder twin shook his head ruefully. "Nay, I do not seek to poison us with my skill in cookery."

For all the talk, Elrohir produced a palatable and filling soup of sorts. Bowls fashioned by Elladan out of large leafs made sipping the steaming soup easier. When Estel and Legolas awoke something to help them regain strength would be just what they needed. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying quietly for some time before getting up, Estel peered at the sky through the canopy of trees overhead. A cooling breeze ruffled his hair and made the treetops creak in a haunting song. Rising slowly to prevent vertigo that would undoubtedly ground him again, Aragorn got to his feet and swayed over towards the fire to sit next to his brothers. Elrohir placed a cunningly folded leaf bowl into his hand. And urged him to sip at the hot broth.

"How long did I sleep?" Asked Aragorn after swallowing.

"Only a few hours Estel. How do you feel?" 

"Idle." Replied the dúnadan with a grin as he stole of handful of the sweet berries from Elladan.

"Not idle Estel, resting. You needed the rest, as did Legolas." Elrohir managed to do a startling impression of Lord Elrond's disapproving frown.

"Yes of course Father." smirked Aragorn while Elrohir pretended to be outraged and Elladan looked over his brother.

Suppressing a wince of pain, Aragorn allowed him to take his injured hand out of it's sling and check the brace he had fashioned for it. 

"It will mend soon. It causes you pain still?"

"I'm fine." came the expected response.

With a sigh of long suffering, Elladan reproached the ranger. "I did not ask if you were fine Estel, I asked if it causes you pain."

Before he could reply and tell his brother off for mothering him, a moan escaped his lips betraying the throbbing through his hand. Deliberately not looking at his brother, Aragorn decided that the thing would be to stay silent for now.

Taking a few selected herbs from the supply in their haversack, Elladan took the lid from the pot they had used to cook in and filled it with some of the water from the canteen. Placing the lid on the fire he waited for the water to get hot. Adding the herbs when the water was steaming, Elladan wrapped the warm aromatic plants in a cloth and pressed them gently to Aragorn's hand. The hot compress made Aragorn sigh with pained relief.

Elladan leaned Aragorn back against a tree and covered him with his cloak. He fell into a light doze, the heat from the fire warming his face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas's first conscious thoughts were of why his eyes were closed. Muddled thoughts crowded his mind and when he remembered what happened his heart began to race for he thought himself still back in the town. But the sounds of the crackling fire and the twin's quiet bickering calmed his speeding heart. Trying to open his eyes proved harder than it would at first seem. It took a few tries before he was successful. 

Soft groaning brought Elladan and Elrohir's attention to the wood elf. Legolas's eye's were opened and he was looking blurrily towards the fire. Elrohir moved next to Legolas and helped him to sit up. 

Trying to stop everything from whirling about, Legolas closed his eyes and let himself lean against Elrohir's chest. He could not catch his breath lest the burning ache in his ribs flare to life like bellows fanning fire. His ragged breathing slowed as Elrohir whispered soothing words in Sindarin. A cough racked through his body causing him to cry out. 

The cry awakened Aragorn like a shot. Injured or not, He was at Legolas's side at an instant. Brushing the elf's hair from his face, he added his own smile and received a shaky grin from Legolas in return.

"How is it my friend that we are never able to walk back home unaided or unscathed each time we decide to go for a walk. I am beginning to think we are cursed." Legolas's grin grew as he spoke.

"Yes, a curse, that must be it. Whether it be truth or just another excuse to blame our failed luck on." Aragorn's face was the perfect picture of curious wonderment.

Elladan and Elrohir were both beginning to chuckle and elbow each other, they were able to recognize one of Estel and Legolas's battle of words by now.

Legolas looked a bit steadier now that he was more awake. Elrohir allowed him to sit with his back against a sturdy tree before going to sit next to his brother. Feigning outrageous indignity with the air and ease only achieved by one who has had much practice, Legolas arched an eyebrow at the grinning ranger.

"**Our** failed luck! As I can recall, it was you that got me into this situation in the first place. If my memory serves me correctly, I would say that it has always been you who has gotten me into all sorts of trouble. I pray that the Valar be merciful to you for treating an elf so!"

Aragorn managed a passable glare that his father used when they dragged themselves home. "And if my memory serves me, my good elf, you were more than willing to come with me on most of our "walks". Was it not you who told Glorfindel that my brothers were tormenting the cooks so we could get away?"

At this Elladan and Elrohir looked expectantly at Legolas looking for all the world like spectators at a performance. But the wood elf did not need to respond at all. A light coloring flushed into his cheek and the tips of his pointed ears.

"You forced me to!" Countered Legolas "In a way." He added after a minute. 

Aragorn laughed innocently "Forced you to, how did I do that?"

Looking a bit peeved, Legolas frowned at Estel "If I did not tell him that your brothers were pestering the cooks you would have locked him in a closet."

Elladan and Elrohir were nearly rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Well…someone would have found him eventually, there were many about."

Shaking his head, Legolas glared at Aragorn in mock anger knowing he had lost.

"Our failed luck." Concluded Aragorn with a highly triumphant look.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after Estel and Legolas had eaten the soup and the twins had seen that they drank every drop, they were bedded down, reading for sleep. Only Elrohir was pacing around the camp for watch. He would wake Elladan later for his turn. Estel and Legolas were nearly asleep. 

Aragorn kept his hand close to his body and Elrohir new it still pained him even after the draught he had given him. And Legolas's eye's were still closed as he slept, which was not a good sign even if he felt up to joking. What they really needed was to get home. It was only a week or so and they might make good time considering it was summer and no storms were likely to come around.

The summer night was undisturbed but for the comforting creak of the trees and the sky was clear so that all the stars were noticeably defined and shining. Estel was laying close to Legolas so he would be there if he should need him. Singing softly in tune with the wind whistling through the tree boughs, Elrohir leaned back against a tree and tapped his foot, keeping rhythm to the sparks from the fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Miss attitude: Woohoo no spelling errors, I'll be sure to congratulate my beta Kris that this chapter passed your inspection. He'll be so proud. I know, I would love to write really long chapters, and someday they will be longer. The sequel to this story will have longer chapters on the account of I actually have a plot for that one. There's gonna he a freakin' long series for my stories if I have anything to do with it and they'll get better with hopefully good plots my constantly wandering mind will think up.

Elfmage: Mwahahah, your good advise and encouragement are as good as my beta prodding me with a stick. I have a long way to come before I'm as good as the other long time residents of FF.net, like Cassia and Siobhan. But if you think I'm good, I must be doing something right. I just love to write and I'm glad I give you such a good mental picture, that was my goal.

Leggylover03: Oh yes, some serious Estel pain and one angry elf lord. You think he'd have enough of patching up Estel and Legolas, but we'll see how long it takes before he has a break down.

Red Tigress: Very much so God bless the twins. I love 'em as much as I do Estel or Legolas. Just in a different way. Yeah, If I can manage it I'm gonna do a series like Cassia's and Sio's. It might take a while before I'm as good as them…but for now only Elrond can see the future.

Lauranna Starbreeze: Oh yeah! I had to make sure that little Dal knows he's no match for our Ranger. And he beat up on Legolas, that can't go unpunished. Thanks for liking' the chapter, sorry this one came in so late.

Shauna: I'm continuing as fast as ideas flow from my wandering mine. If I was able, the stories would go on as long as Legolas and Aragorn are still drawing breath. But sadly they will be forever, so one day I'll have to end the stories, but not soon and that day is so far out of sight it won't find me for a freakin' long time.

Heiwen: Finally I updated Of course I'd like to read your stories. But you didn't leave your e-mail address and FF.net says we can't put any more chapters of just author's notes. Yeah maybe they should have stayed in town. Elladan and Elrohir won't be much better off when they come home either. It'll be interesting won't it. Sorry Col doesn't get to go with them. But we'll see in some other story down the road.

Elven kitten: Wow! One of your favorite. I'm blushing now eve as I write…or type…as it were. Yeah, I think I'll have either eleven or twelve chapters in this one. The next might be longer, it actually has a better plot than this one so most likely longer.

Wolf Maid: I love Estel and Legolas friendship stories. That's why I love Cassia. The twins are one of my favorites God bless them. The comic relief and the brotherly care for both Legolas and Estel.

Snow-Glory: Yeah sorry, they kind of did escape the town. I just hope Elladan and Elrohir gave them enough of a scare. Col went home as you see. Sorry to disappoint you, but he's not lucky enough to be captured by everyone's favorite elf and ranger.

Just Jordy: Yeah, my spelling in the first few chapters is pretty bad and some more after that. But I got's myself a beta now and he's good at it. He's trying his best to make these chapter shine for all of you.

TBC…


	11. In Sight of Home

****

Hey guys, sorry I took so long in getting this out. I swear I never meant to delay that long. Thanks for all of you who've stuck with me this far. I really don't deserve you guys.

****

Look for my disclaimer and all that other good stuff in chapter one.

Chapter ten

In sight of home

__

Goodnight, sleep tight  
No more tears

In the morning I'll be here  
And when we say goodnight,  
Dry your eyes  
Because we said goodnight,  
And not goodbye  


__

-Evanescence 

Morning dawned clear and chilly. The summer heat had yet to warm the air and fill it with the scents and feel of the spacious forest. The chirruping of early morning bird song filtered through the tall trees of the forest. Various kinds of trees dotted the ground, springing from the earth to create the shading canopy of leafy foliage. 

A camp was set up at the foot of a large ash tree with smaller plants and thin youngling trees scattered about. The graceful form of a sleeping elf lay besides the dieing embers of last eves fire. Besides him, sharing a cloak for a blanket, the still form of a human lay as well. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, as did the elf alongside him. Although the elf's breathing was slightly less regular. It seemed he was having bit of trouble breathing. To an observer who did not know much about the ways of elves would have say nothing wrong with the scene. But to Elladan and Elrohir, it was distressing to see Legolas's eyes closed like Estel's. Whereas humans might considered it perfectly normal to sleep with eyes closed, only an elf slept that way is they were exhausted, in a considerable amount of pain, or dead. Ruling out the former of these. It was safe to say that Legolas was suffering from the others. 

Which in itself was not good by any means. They needed to get both of them to Imladris. The sooner the better.

"We should start out as quickly as we can brother. I would not see them grow worse, we should not tarry." Elrohir spoke quietly so as to not awaken Estel or Legolas.

"Your thoughts are my own, but they do need the rest. We shall have to decide which would be for the better." Elladan moved closer to his brother, keeping his voice as low as possible.

"Though I do not wish to, it seems best to wake them and move on." Elrohir stood from where he crouched next to Elladan and padded quietly to Estel and Legolas. 

Bending down, he gently shook Aragorn awake and then moved on to the sleeping elf next to him.

Aragorn rolled onto his back and stared up at his brother wearily 

"_Ai, gwanur-nin, _the sun has barely risen but still do I see your face whether this is a dream or not."

"Nay, not a dream. Come we you must awake. Imladris is not a full days trip if we push hard."

Aragorn sat up and stretched languidly, obviously taking his time. A light shove from Elrohir sent him laughing. The ranger smiled at Legolas who was waking up to his right. The elf looked the worse for wear, but returned the grin just the same. Legolas was stiff and he winced as he stood.

Aragorn stood next to the elf and let him lean against him. Knowing Legolas's stiff-necked elven pride, Aragorn did not think he would ask for help. But he knew better, not even an elf could take a beating like Legolas received and be fine. 

Rather and push away and not accept the help, Legolas remained resting against Aragorn's shoulders. Estel was one person he could rely on to lend a hand. He blinked his eyes in weariness and looked towards Elladan and Elrohir. Each of the twins helped to support the elf and ranger. The camp did not need much more than a few handfuls of dirt to the embers and the repacking of meager supplies before they headed off in the direction of their home. 

Rivendell, or The Last Homely Home as it was called, was in truth about half a days ride and nearly a full days walk. Aragorn and Legolas had been gone longer than it had taken to walk back home merely because they had stopped to enjoy the late summer. They had hunted and stayed by the same camp for a few days. Not to mention their prolonged stay at the town. 

Elrohir and Elladan knew that they should go as fast as they could. Legolas and Aragorn both needed to rest and see home again. 

In a few hours time they had to stop and check Aragorn and Legolas's dressings. Of course the protests could have been heard leagues away. Elrohir sighed irritably, too weary to talk one minute and angrily demanding they were fine the next. It didn't seem like it could be possible. But the, they always did take offense when they suspected them of "Mothering". 

It was midday when they stopped again. A fast flowing river made for a fine resting place. Overhanging willows provided shade for them to lie under and rest before having to get up and move on. 

Elladan and Elrohir removed their tunics and splashed in the shallows of the river, enjoying a relief from the hot sun of Zenith . Tackling each other and dunking themselves beneath the clear water.

It was clear that Estel was feeling a bit better and even Legolas. But the elf's eyes were still glassy and a slight fever remained. The walking must have exhausted him, for he dozed beneath the willows on the grassy knoll the served as a bank for the river.

Legolas's relatively peaceful sleep was interrupted by a feverish twitch or moan, but for that, he was sleeping more soundly than he had in a while. Maybe having traveled for most of the day had helped or if it was just that his body allowed the pain of broken ribs to ease in slumber.

It would have set better in Estel's mind if his friend did not sleep with eyes closed still. But it seemed that it was from his weariness and not pain. Estel wondered if this was a good thing or not that he was glad Legolas was fatigued. But at least his friend was not in as much pain. If there was one thing that Aragorn hated, it was not being able to protect Legolas all the time. He was sure that Legolas felt the same way. They both wanted the best for each other. So while they griped and moaned when they got themselves roughed up or something of the like, they counted themselves lucky they had one another there.

As the day wore on, Elladan noticed that they should have been gone from this place a hour ago. He pushed his brother back so that he fell back in the water and waded back to the bank. 

By this time Legolas had woken and accepted Estel's hand to help him up.

"Come, we should have been gone away from here long ago." Elrohir spoke fast as he yanked his tunic over his head and grabbed their only sack of supplies.

The midday meal had gone, but Elrohir tore a good strip of the dried jerky from the pack and gave everyone a piece to chew on as they walked. 

Imladris was only a few hours away, but dark was coming fast. Elladan wanted to get there tonight and if they picked up the pace it looked like they just might be able to do so. 

Estel and Legolas looked better for the rest and they were quite willing to walk a bit faster if it meant retching home more quickly. 

It wasn't but a half hour into their trek, though, that Elladan and Elrohir started to quarrel over who should tell father what had happened this time. The old argument was meant to be in jest but the plain truth was that no one wanted to be the one to invoke the elf lords wrath. Or worse yet, the wrath of their father.

"I still say it was your turn El, do you not remember that time we found them at the bridge? I thought father would throw them both over it again, and me. You owe me brother." Elrohir frowned as he argued.

"Yes I remember quite clearly brother, but do you recall when I had to tell father why we were carting them home unconscious from that rock slide, which I believe you caused."

"But you were the one that pushed me, how was I to know that the rocks were loose?"

The argument went on for some time before Estel broke them up. "Enough, enough, you are making my head ache with all your bickering. You will both tell father or so help me I will tell _Ada _that you were the ones who put the honey in his slippers."

At this the twins fell silent, glaring darkly at Estel. "Be careful _gwanur-nin. _We also are the ones that pulled your chestnuts out of the fire. Show a bit more respect unless you want us to carry you to father and tell him what naughty children you have been."

Estel knew that his brothers were only telling half the truth, but if he pushed them too far they might just keep their promise to carry them home. 

It was growing darker when they finally reached familiar ground. Estel and Legolas breathed easier once thy saw the lights of Rivendell in the distance. Both were far more weary than they would have expected. 

The days travel had worn them down until they might have been glad if the twins had been willing to carry them. Legolas staggered close to falling and was caught by Elrohir who put a comforting arm about waist and pulled the wood elf's arm about his own shoulder, keeping him going. 

Aragorn was coming close to falling over and could hardly keep his eyes open. He glanced to Legolas from time to time just to reassure himself the he was well. If indeed he could be called well, but for the moment he was on his feet and still conscience, that had to count for something. 

Legolas's ribs throbbed as did the bruises and welts all along his back and chest. But id he had made it this far, then a couple hundred yards was not going to make any difference. by the way that Aragorn held his arm and cradled his hand, Legolas could tell it was paining him. There was nothing he could do about it now. He offered a small smile though to let him know he wasn't alone and that he had someone to stand at his side.

Aragorn retuned the smile and allowed himself to lean against Elladan.

"Nearly there Estel, hold on." His brother's voice not longer held the playful indignity it had contained, but concern enough to make anyone think his brother was worse off than he really was. 

Estel had not the energy to console his brother but he heard Elrohir muttering encouragement to Legolas as well. 

Using the last of his energy he looked up to see that they were entering his fathers house and his own home, he would have groaned if he could, for the last thing he saw before hanging his head again was Glorfindel running to get Estel's father, the Lord Elrond and master the Imladris.

Legolas was thinking similar thought, Elrond was not his father, but he might as well have been apart of the family for all the time he spent in Imladris. He had been scolded and punished just as many times as Estel. Rivendell was his home away from home and was certainly for welcoming than his own.

Elladan and Elrohir grimaced when their father came into view. He strode rather quickly towards them with his famous glare that the brothers and Legolas knew all to well etched on his brow. 

"_Ada_-"

"Not another word!" Elrond glared furiously at the twins as they held the near unconscious forms of his youngest son and the wood elf, his eyes fairly blazed. "Just for once you could all come home safe and sound. Once is all I asked, but no! I have to endure sons that insist on making me stay up for all hours wondering if this won't be the time when you won't be coming back!"

Taking a deep breath, Elrond seemed to get a hold of his anger and his eyes softened at his son's wilted faces and slouched shoulders. He tipped up their chins so that they were looking into his eyes, "But I thank the Valar that you are home, if not wholly sound, but now you are safe nonetheless." He beckoned to them with a sharp glance "Come I need to see to Estel and Legolas."

Elladan and Elrohir carried the now unconscious ranger and elf up the stairs to their rooms. Legolas had a permanent room in Imladris that was kept for him.

Lord Elrond saw to Legolas first for his injuries wee the worse of the pair. He care fully removed his tunic and unwound the bandage that encircled his ribs. He frowned at the overlaying bruises on the elf's torso and mars from the beating he had taking. He gently rubbed n a healing salve to Legolas's ribs and chest before rewrapping the mending ribs, He noted that his eyes were still closed and he did not give him something to help him sleep.

After his had closed Legolas's door and slipped into his youngest sons room he noticed that Estel's eyes were open and watching his father. 

"_Ada_"

"Rest Estel, we will speak in the morning." 

The Ranger seemed to take this as an acceptable answer and fell silent. He let his father examine his hand and bind it in a new brace. His hand was healing nicely and would be back to normal in a few weeks. 

"Goodnight _Ada_" 

"Sleep well _nin-ion_"

Elrond closed the door quietly breathing a sigh of relief that they were home. He glanced in at Elladan and Elrohir and found them fast asleep in Elladan's room. Smiling warmly he covered them with a blanket and blew out the lamp.

"Sleep well my sons." He repeated before going to find his own bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations

__

Gwanur: Brother

nin-ion: My son

****

Deana: I so sorry, I've been typing a whole bunch in my book and I just haven't had the time for this and my book with finals on top of that. Don't worry, the next will be in sooner.

Elfmage: I love your reviews. I always wait for them when I put up another story. Thanks for all for that, I'll tell my beta to start making his stick. Or better yet, I'll get him a present. By the way have you ever read the Wheel of Time series? Just wondering.

Leggylover03: Don't worry, I do so like to torture my chars. They hate me for it but deep down I know they like the attention. 

Miss Attitude. Sorry this one's so late in coming in. But don't worry, there will be a sequel and a whole series if you guys will stay with me.

Lauranna Starbreeze: This one's kind of late too I guess. I know what you mean, I love Elladan and Elrohir's pranks just as much as the others. But I tell you what, by the time I'm finished with Glorfindel he'll have been locked in more closets that you can think of, and anything worse. 

Snow-Glory: Thanks, It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling to know that you like it.

Red Tigress: Thanks. Wow…as good as Cassia or Sio? I'll stop arguing then. Yeah, others like the closet part too. There'll be more of the twins torturing Glorfy in other stories, you can be sure of that.

Shauna: Yeah, I love friendship stories. I think there should be a "Friendship" category like they have for action/adventure of something like that. They really should. Thanks for reviewing, I love to hear from you.

Elven kitten: As I've said before, friendship is my favorite on the site. I'm glad that you guys like it. Thanks for reviewing.

Treiden ARAGORN IS MINE: Is this quick enough for you? Thanks for reviewing. 

TBC…

__


	12. Home Again

Hello all. Please don't stone me. I've had a terrible case of writers block with a combination of many great ideas for my book and I moved. But I'm back now and I've got my fire back for LOTR. A sequel will be coming out soon. I don't know what it is going to be named, but I'll put it up in my bio very shortly. I'm so sorry for the wait, I promise I'll never do that again. Even if I have to post just a few pages I will. But I'm sure that the chapters are going to be much longer than a few pages.

Disclaimer and all of that other fun stuff in chapter one, you guys know where to look.

Chapter Eleven

Home again

Like the tree that grows so tall

Leaves turn gold and then they fall

They've gone down, now they've grown

They're going home

Now my friends it's time to go

And this love will live to grow

And I want you all to know

I'm going home

_-Arlo Guthrie_

Aragorn lay languidly in his bed. He did not feel up to the task of getting out of the soft blankets his body was wrapped in. He could tell that one of his brothers was in the hall. His suspicions were confirmed when he was Elrohir's smiling face peek around the door, holding a tray with the delicious smell of a breakfast that made his stomach grumble loudly.

After weeks of camp rations the hot food seemed like a feast. And by the size of the tray, it just might be. His brother sat on the edge of his bed and set the tray down on the side table. A wide grin made his light elven features shine. "Glad to see you awake brother."

"Glad to be awake. Where is Legolas?" Estel tried to rise out of the bed, but Elrohir pushed him back down with surprisingly little force. "You are going to have to get by me if you want to leave this room, Estel."

Aragorn gave a good-natured twist of his mouth and laid back in his bed. One way or another he was going to get out of there and go to the wood elf, but not while his brother was watching closely. While the ranger was pondering an escape plan through the balcony, a rap sounded on the door.

It startled Aragorn out of his thoughts and the door swung open, showing a frowning Elladan and a triumphantly grinning Legolas. Looking at little more the worse for wear. Aragorn's face broke out in a wide smile that nearly split his face in two.

"I had to give in, he threatened to go out the balcony." Elladan's frown did not show any real anger. Just an exasperation that said he knew the blonde elf would do just as he said he would.

Legolas walked toward Aragorn's bed with help from Elladan. He knew the elf would have to have more rest than one night if he was to heal from his injuries. But his elven healing was wasting no time in healing the elf. He already looked perkier and did not totter so much on his feet.

Aragorn welcomed him warmly with a light smack to his shoulder. "How is it that you are able to get up and I am the one who is to stay in bed. You are the one who is injured, are you not?"

Legolas laughed musically and winked at Aragorn, "It is simple, my friend. I possess elven persuasiveness. And you, sadly a human, do not." Aragorn laughed with the elf and scooted over so that he might be able to lean back against the headboard.

Legolas lifted the linen covering on the tray of food on the bedside table and sniffed appreciatively. Selecting a muffin for himself, Legolas tossed another to Aragorn. The fresh pastry still steamed warmly and the ripe berries baked into it made it absolutely delicious.

Elladan and Elrohir nudged each other and started towards the pair seated on the bed. In moments, they too had helped themselves to the breakfast and began munching happily.

Legolas closed his eyes and sighed deeply. It felt better than any of then knew to be at home, or at least as close as home could be. He had been dragged back to Imladris to be cared for so many times, it was not hard to see the city as a second home. He let the sound of the twins and Aragorn bickering quietly wash over him.

After a moment, he felt Aragorn nudge him, "Are you well, my friend?" Legolas opened his eyes, his own gray stared into Aragorn's blue. "As well as I have ever been Aragorn."

A smile came to the rangers lips and he nodded, no sense in taking down a brink wall with only your bare hands. He was merely glad to be home and at peace. Why was it that trouble always seemed to find Legolas and he?

"Is something amusing you, my friend? You seem to be laughing." the blonde elf's eyes sparkled with his own mirth and he joined in with Aragorn, not knowing why, but just for the sake of laughing again. Though it hurts his ribs, how could one not laugh when surrounded by good friends.

"And to what occasion do I find you all celebrating?" The deep calming voice of Lord Elrond caused the elves and ranger to turn their heads to the doorway where the elf Lord stood quietly, his hands folded in front of him.

"Ada!" The cry rang simultaneously from three mouths and a third grinned and nodded in welcome. Elladan and Elrohir leapt up and brushed crumbs from the front of their tunics, trying their best to look innocent.

Elrond laughed at his guilt sons. "Did I not tell you that your own breakfast would be delivered soon enough. Elladan poked Elrohir in the ribs, "He did? El, why did you not tell me?"

"Not tell you! You were awake, you heard him yourself." Elrohir jabbed back at his brother playfully. The twins argued for a moment before they realized that they were the center of attention and everyone had raised their eye brows in their directions. "Well, we'll just be going then." Elladan pushed Elrohir before him and they made a hasty getaway.

Elrond walked further into the room and sat on a padded chair next to the bed that Legolas and Aragorn shared. The elf and human looked guiltily up at Elrond, Aragorn not meeting his gaze. It was because they had been irked by the monotony of the summer days that they had disobeyed the elf lord and went out on their hunting trip. But the reluctant ranger tipped his head up until he met his fathers eyes. The held no condemnation, only a reprimanding smile that was so much like a fathers.

Aragorn sat up and nearly knocked the elf lord over in his haste to throw himself into his arms, nuzzling against his chest fondly "Ada." Elrond recovered in an instant and smoothed Aragorn's unruly hair and murmured softly to him.

Legolas watched, happy for his friend and he longed for that kind of bond with his father. His eyes, even though turned towards Elrond and Aragorn, were not seeing them. His thoughts were turned inward. But he was soon awakened from his thoughts by a warm embrace from Elrond. "You may as well be another one of my sons. Eru knows you spend enough time here. I am glad to see you home as well." The Mirkwood Elf smiled and retuned the hug just as ardently as Aragorn had. He was home.

Over the next few weeks, in the time Aragorn and Legolas were recuperating from their injuries, they seemed give their best shot in making up all the mischief they had missed out on while away. Though it seemed that even severe warnings did not keep them in bed. They went right back with twins trying their hardest to make everyone in Imladris as miserable as possible. Glorfindel was at his wits end after only a week and the kitchen staff was getting wearied of midnight snack raids and pleas to let them go hunting.

Even Elrond had to remind himself more than once that it was good they were home. But he smiled fondly as Legolas and Aragorn without the twins for once came tearing into his study and attempted to hide in various parts of it. They finally decided behind Elrond was better than anything else and there they stood, barley keeping their laughter in check as Elladan and Elrohir stormed into the room, looking very displeased and soggy.

The glanced about the room for a moment until Elrohir saw that Elrond had grown two extra pairs of feet. The elf lord made a speedy dodge to the side that left Legolas and Aragorn defenseless. "I thought you were our brother Estel, never did I think that you would go this low." Elrohir nodded with his brother, an identical impish grin creeping onto his own face.

Elrohir had Aragorn in a tight hold in a seconds time, Elladan was having a tougher time with the wood elf, but managed to pin him down just the same. Elrohir began to tickle the ranger unmercifully until he was red in the face. Elladan wasted no time in doing just as his brother was. It was not a hairs breath of time before Aragorn and Legolas were crying for mercy.

Elrond found his chair and sat down comfortably. It was nice to see his sons getting along so well. Estel and Legolas always got along admirably, but it had been some time since he had seen them all together in one spot. Even if two of them were held down and being subjected to a cruel and unusual torture.

After a good deal of begging and pleading, the twins, who had, in their rolling about on the floor, had gotten the carpets soaking, as well and Aragorn and Legolas, soaking wet. Glorfindel would not be pleased.

Elrond shooed them out of his study with hopes they would make it outside before they caused further harm. He very nearly slipped on the large puddle that decorated the floor of the room, but managed to catch himself on a chair and hauled himself upright. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a figure scurrying past the doorway. It looked like one of the kitchen assistants. Lord Elrond sniffed and frowned at the doorway before settling himself down once more into his chair and bent over his desk.

In another weeks time Aragorn allowed Legolas to finally take of the bandages around his chest, for his ribs stopped giving him twinges of pain. Aragorn was not permitted to remove the brace from his hand for another week at most, and did not take it any better than Legolas did when he was told not to get out of bed for the few days after his return to Imladris.

It was now in this time that the late summer breeze started to have a bite of chill in it. Winter would be coming soon and preparations would have to be made. And there was the sad looks from the wood elf, his father would most likely be calling for him soon. He did not want to leave Imladris before winter. It was even better to curl up in the Hall of fire on a cold winter night.

The looks had not gone unseen by Elrond, but a small little letter replying to his own sent to Mirkwood just might do the trick and cheer the wood elf. He could not keep the good news to himself, he really had wanted to tell Legolas as a surprise, but as soon as he got a message from his returned pigeon, he went straightway to Aragorn's room to tell them the news.

"Awake now, there is much to be done, the kitchen staff is going to have a mutiny if they do not get something to fill the larders soon." Legolas sat limply in a large cushioned chair by the bed, his eyes glazed over in sleep, and Aragorn was sprawled across the bed snoring softly. Legolas blinked away the glassiness from his eyes at the cry from the Elf Lord and Aragorn snorted and sat up quickly, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as his father threw open the curtains, letting the autumn sunshine spill across the room in a flood of russet and fading green.

"Ada, you should not taunt Legolas so. You know he must return to Mirkwood soon." Aragorn peered at his father, slurring his last words with a cavernous yawn that made his jaw creak.

"Does he? I must have forgotten." Legolas and Aragorn traded a glance, by the Elf Lord's innocent smile, they knew just where Elladan and Elrohir had gotten it. The wood elf felt a smile of his own growing, Aragorn climbed out of bed and tugged on a tunic. "Ada, what do you know." Attempting a frown of impatience like the one often received from Elrond, Aragorn folded his arms across his chest. "Well, if you do not feel like sharing, I will excuse myself to go help Legolas pack his things."

Laughing lightly, Elrond's put a hand to his son's chest, "Not so hasty Estel, It is not for me to tell." He handed the letter to Legolas to read aloud.

The wood elf accepted the letter, written in the hand of his father and read silently to himself, eyes skimming across the page. A slow smile spread across his face, nearly splitting it in two. "I can winter here! How did you get his permission?"

Elrond shrugged modestly, "I merely told him that his services were greatly needed in Imladris and that I would be deeply grateful if you could stay and give us your much required assistance." The Elf Lord rolled his eyes innocently, too innocently, and I might have a said that Estel would accompany him back to Mirkwood when spring decides to shine down upon us.

Legolas threw his arms around the startled Elrond and hugged him tightly in gratitude. Aragorn joined after a moment and added his own laugh to the wood elf's. Elrond ruffled their hair and disentangled himself from their arms, smoothing back his robes. "Elladan and Elrohir are getting ready, go help them."

"for what ada?" Aragorn cocked his head at a quizzical angle.

"For the hunting party of course, go one now." Elrond smiled at their enthusiastic grins.

He watched as Aragorn pushed Legolas into the bed and sprinted out the door, the wood elf regained his balance in a split second and dashed after him. With any luck, they wouldn't trip down the stairs. The elf Lord watched them go and smiled fondly at the sound of feet racing down the hallway. Watching for only a moment more, Elrond bent to gather the fallen blankets from the bed and carefully remade it. He remembered as a child, Estel had always had his blankets strewn about. Everything had been so much easier when he was a child, now he worried whether he could come home alive. Sighing as he exited the room, Elrond made for the quite of his study, if he had to patch either of them up one more time, they would be going to Mirkwood for the winter, snow or not.

Red tigress: Peeks out from around corner Please don't kill me…or maim me…or remove any of my limbs in a gruesome manner. I've had terrible writers block even though I knew what I wanted to happen. I'm horrible. But it's gone now and I have a renewed interest that I momentarily lost. No worries now, thanks for the review.

Deana: Well, chapie twelve is here now, I think it got lost on it's way. I should sue the guys at the airport. But really, I beg that you should not kill me in a very violent way. I'm so ashamed, but at least my writers block is gone and it's summer.

Elfmage: If time means character expansion then I should have a whole host of chars in the sequel. But I guess I'll just have to bring back our favorite elf and ranger and drag them through the mud a second time. The song in the last chapter was from "Goodbye". It's not on any of their CD's as far as I can tell, or at least I don't think it is. It's really short and I took more than half the song. The guys I mentioned are great too. I guess I should plead for my life from you the most. I really missed your reviews popping up in my inn-box. So, look for my sequel very soon. I think I'm gonna write half of it first so that I won't keep you guys waiting for so long next time.

Miss Attitude: Thanks for the correction. All this time in between chapters has made me into a better speller, thank the Lord. Sorry for the long wait, I know I'm terrible. But there will be a sequel out soon.

laurana starbreeze: Sorry for the long wait, please don't hack my account or kill me. Don't worry, sometime in the sequels yet to come…Glorfindel will get locked in something.

Leggylover03: Yes, how we love them.

Heiwen: Sorry it took so long, I don't deserve your reviews. The sequel will be much faster in getting out.

Treiden ARAGORN IS MINE!: Thanks for loving it. Sorry about the wait.

Shauna: The sequel will be out faster I swear. Don't worry, there will be plenty of friendship stories with just Legolas and Aragorn. The next will be one. But of course the twins will make and appearance.

Angle-flame: I know, but next time it's Aragorn's turn.

Elven Kitten: Yes, it should be a category, I wonder who I could e-mail to have it be made. Or even if they will. Sorry about the long wait, please say you'll forgive me?

Astalder27: No sequel yet, but welcome aboard. This is coming out ridiculously long and I was surprised when I got your review, hope you stick with me.

The End. coughsequelcough


End file.
